Sights Unseen - Diggers
by willgoal
Summary: Ana and Christian and two loving parents that try to do the impossible to keep everyone they love safe... especially their kids - Theodore and Samantha, but they cannot save their daughter from herself. She's as self destructive as Christian is. But what made her that way? I DON'T OWN 50SOG NOR THE CHARACTERS... Mentions of Drug abuse. PLEASE PROVIDE REVIEWS.
1. Chapter 1

**Samantha's POV**

'_We are gathered here today to honour the life and memory of Mia Grey. Death has come to her as it does to all persons. Death brings to our minds and hearts the common concerns and shared destiny of humankind. We are drawn together by deep felt emotions, and are reminded of the essential community that lies beneath the many divisions of humanity on earth.'_ The priest's words echoed in my mind.

It was a beautiful funeral. The only downside was that it was a funeral. Why did she have to die? I wanted her to stay with me. I love her. Grandpa seems lost. I am lost... we all are... I stare at the ceiling bringing back all the memories Mia and I shared. I was never prepared for this. She left us all so sudden. She left us in her sleep. How did this happen? She was as healthy as a horse. I never understood this... and I didn't want to understand this. She was... is... no... she's still here with me. I don't want her to be out of my life. I want her with me. Why did you take her God? Why?

There were so many unanswered questions that I didn't have any answer for. Grandpa said that the doctors confirmed that she died of a heart attack. She's young! How could she die like that? They said that it had been coming a long way, only that we didn't realize this. I couldn't understand how she, didn't recognize the signs or feel anything. She knew how this worked! Grandma always made us read about these stuff. Why did she do this? Why did she leave me alone? Why did she leave us alone? I've lived with her all my life... She's what's held me together these past 2 years. And now, she's gone. Just like the wind taking away every dust particle away.

I buried my face into the pillow and let myself wonder there. I wished to chock... and I didn't want to live without her. A part of me died with her. I haven't cried as yet. There was no amount of tears that could explain the sadness and the pain in my heart. I held on to grandpa's side throughout the whole event. I didn't want to let go of him, and I never want to. There is no way in hell that I'm losing him as well, nor grandma for the matter of fact.

'Sam...' I heard grandpa calling me as he opened my door. 'Can you come down? We need to talk...' He started, while he came forward and set on the edge of the bed. 'How are you feeling Sammy?' He asked as he noticed that I didn't make a move.

'I don't know...' I replied as he placed his hand on my back while I sat beside him. 'I miss her grandpa...'

'I know Sammy...' He smiled weakly. 'I miss her too...'

'How are you holding up?' I asked him gently.

'I'm not holding up...' He cried as I rubbed his back. 'I want her with me... with us Sammy... I can't believe she's not here with us anymore...' He admitted as he buried his face in my shoulder.

'Grandpa, I know this is hard... but what would Mia want us to do?' I asked him. I felt such a hypocrite doing this, when in reality I was still holding on to her death.

'She'd want us to be happy...' He smiled weakly.

'I know this is hard grandpa... but I don't want to lose you too...' I replied as he took out his handkerchief and dried his tears.

'Sammy, we need to talk... downstairs...' He said again as he stood up and held his hand forward for me to take it. We went downstairs, and there he was, with grandma. The bastard of a father I had, sipping from his scotch. The same spitting image I had of him of when I was younger.

'What's he doing here?' I asked grandpa as I sat to his side.

'He... as you're calling me...' Christian started. 'Is here to talk...'

'Yeah... like that was ever your forte...' I threw back meeting his same glare.

'Ok... stop it you two...' Grandma clearly ordered. 'Sammy... I talked with your father... and... we think that it's best for you if you go live with him...'

'What? No... I'm staying with you grandma...' I said again as I looked towards grandpa. 'Grandpa, please!'

'Sammy... We can't take care of you alone... We're getting old, and this house... this house will tear you apart. You've watched Mia die here... you held her hand while she died...'

'I don't care... I'm staying here... I don't want to move... I want to be where you guys are...'

'Samantha, this is not your choice. You're coming with me and that's the end of discussion...'

'Who are you to just come in here and tell me what to do?' I threw back.

'I'm your father...' He replied. 'I have the right to decide for you.'

'That's a good one...' I sarcastically replied. 'If I recall correctly you haven't been a father in like ever. You've abandoned me in that hell hole and the only people that loved me where your parents... but what do you know right?'

'Sam... stop it...' Grandma ordered. 'We didn't raise you like that... you're grounded...'

'...but grandma?'

'Two weeks?' She threatened while I shut my mouth. 'Apologize to your father right this instant, and you're forgiven...'

'Sorry...' I automatically replied. 'Am I still grounded?'

'No...' She smiled weakly. 'Look... I know this is going to be hard for you... and I know that you don't want to leave us... but you need someone that can offer you everything. You need somewhere where it doesn't remind you of what you've seen here...'

'...but I want to be with you grandma!'

'I know Sammy... I know... and we'll always will be... Don't worry about that...' She assured me. 'But you have to live with your father…' She continued.

'…and family for the matter. Teddy and your mother are missing you a lot...' Grandpa continued.

'So what? You take this decision without me? You cannot do that! Not even as an attorney!'

'This is not some law case that we can discuss!' he said again.

'Let me handle this dad...' Christian replied. 'Your stuff is already packed and there is going to be no discussions. You're coming with me and that is the end of the discussion. Are we clear?'

'Not! You cannot tell me what to do!'

'I can and I will...' He replied back while I stood up.

'No... I am not!'

'Sammy... do you love us?' Grandma asked me as she held me from my shoulders.

'You know I do grandma...'

'Then please, do this for us... We've never asked you for anything... We're asking you this... please!' She begged.

'...but I want to stay with you...'

'I know... and I do too... but you need someone stable for you... Please do this for me!' Grandpa joined in.

'Grandpa...'

'I promise we'll talk everyday... we'll even have some of our fun with law cases... and you can come whenever you want… but please... do this for me! For us…' He begged while Christian stood up and took my luggage. 'Please Sammy...' He begged again. '...for me...'

'Ok...' I finally gave in and let my head drop. 'I love you grandpa...' I said again as I hugged him tight while he lifted me off and hugged me tighter. 'I love you grandma…' I continued as she hugged me tight.

'I'm never going to forget you princess...'

'Neither will I...' I quickly dried my tears.

* * *

The drive to Aspen was uneventful. Him driving and I looking and staring outside the window. He is a rich bastard... while he makes millions, others are dying out of hunger. I hated every second of this. At one moment I lost Mia, and now I'm losing my grandparents too. Why did they have to send me away? I still wanted to live with them. I love them... Guess it's not enough if they had to send me away.

**Christian's POV **

I kept looking at her at times. She looked nothing like when she was a 6 year old. That's the last time I've seen her. Before I sent her to boarding school. Now it's been 10 years, and she's already 16. She looks exactly like me, and even her attitude seems to be like mine. More tougher to handle. I made a mistake leaving her there… and it's one we're all paying… She was miserable there… but I felt that it was the only way I could keep her safe… I could hide her from the world… but it wasn't enough… that's why my parents raised her, and now, she's all different. She's all grown up.

'We're here...' I said as I parked into Gate 4. I exited the car and she still remained quiet although she joined me. Taylor came forward and took her luggage while we made our way to the elevator. 'The code is 523615.' I stated while she remained with no emotion on her face. Just blank.

We moved to the living room and I quickly took her to her room. She remained staring at it from the door.

'Aren't you coming in?' I asked while she hesitated. 'If you don't like it... we can change it...'

'It's fine...' She smiled weakly. 'Thank you...'

'You're welcome... It's the same one before you left.' I replied. 'We just changed the crib for a bed…' I smiled, as I moved to her desk. 'So you have your schedule over here...'

'I have a schedule?'

'You're living with us now Sam...' I replied. 'You have to wake at 7am for breakfast, Taylor will drive you to school at 7.30am, you come back home straight at 14.00, Taylor will pick you up, at 14.30 we'll meet for lunch, you do your homework and study, and I expect you to have good acceptable grades, dinner at 17.00.'

'I have soccer practice three times a week from 17.00 onwards...' She quickly said as she avoided my eyes. I could feel that there was something she was hiding. 'Theodore usually drives me…'

'Soccer?'

'Yeah... is there a problem?'

'No...' I replied. 'I'll revise your schedule again. When are the days?'

'Depends...' She replied back. 'Wait... why am I agreeing to this? I'm not following some damn schedule you just placed... I've lived without one for at least 14 years for sure!'

'You live here now, and you do as I say...' I replied again as I eyed her. 'For starters, I know that you haven't eaten anything, and you seem too thin if you ask me.'

'Well I didn't ask you!'

'Wipe of that smart mouth if you don't want to be in trouble.'

'...and what are you going to do? Spank me?' She threatened.

'I might just as well do...'

'Yeah... try that, and I won't stay here for another second...' She threatened.

'Let me make this clear I am your father...'

'No you're not... blood is what makes us related... but you're not my father...'

'Ok, I deserve that...' I admitted. 'We'll pick this conversation after lunch...'

'Not hungry...'

'You need to eat... and here we eat breakfast, lunch and dinner as a family… Your mother and Teddy are waiting for us downstairs.'

'Haven't I made myself clear that I don't care what you think?'

'Samantha, you're coming to lunch right now...' I grabbed her from her arm and dragged her downstairs. 'Sit...' I ordered, as she complied hesitantly. 'Wait here… and don't move… I'm getting your mother and Teddy…' I continued.

**Samantha's POV**

Who the hell does he think he is to just grab me and drag me down? He may do it with everyone but not with me. Gosh… I miss grandma and grandpa already… but at least, I have Teddy and mum here. I can avoid him… Guess there is an upside to this.

'Welcome home Ms. Grey...' Gail came from behind me

'Thanks Gail...' I smiled honestly.

'They're here...' Dad came in from behind me with Teddy and mum.

'Teddy!' I made one run towards him and jumped holding onto him.

'Easy princess…' He chuckled as he held me close to him and lifted me off. 'God I missed you! You've grown up so fast…' He replied as mum came in.

'Heard that my baby is back!'

'Mummmyy!' I smiled as Teddy let me back on my feet, and ran to her and hugged her tight.

'Baby…' She smiled as she hugged me back and kissed my forehead. 'Glad you're finally home…' She continued while I remained quiet.

**Christian's POV**

'I see... so it's with me you have a problem with…' I commented as Ana and her let go of their embrace. I had to admit to myself. I was a little hurt with this.

'Glad you finally noticed...' She replied back.

'What happened to you? You used to be such a sweet girl...'

'At least one thing never changed... you're still judgemental...' She replied back unaffected by my comment as we all went to the table.

'From where did you get this attitude?'

'According to grandma from you... Glad we share something Christian...' she replied back as Gail chuckled while I sent her a death glare, along with Theodore and Ana which she also seemed to be unaffected by. '...but what do you know? You were never around... isn't that right Christian?' She replied as she stood up from the table and made her way, while I stopped her.

'Sam... Where are you going?'

'Why do you care?' She asked again while I remained quiet. 'That's what I thought...' She replied with a smirk on her face. 'Usual Christian.'

'Sam, call me Christian again and you're grounded.'

'Mhm... Pulling the big guns aren't we Grey?' She replied sarcastically. She truly loved pushing the limits. It reminded me so much of me.

'That's it you're grounded...'

'...and what are you grounding me with?' She smiled cheekily.

'You have a week no TV.'

'Sorry... I don't watch it... It's utter waste of time watching some other TV life when I have mine to live...' She caught me of guard. I never took her to be like this.

'Ok, then no Facebook.'

'Don't own one...' She smiled back.

'No going out with your friends for a month...' I reached her.

'You really don't know me... I don't have any friends and I don't go out... so stay assured that I won't exceed my curfew...'

'You what?' I asked again.

'You heard me...' She replied. 'You see... there's nothing you can ground me on... Not so tough are we Grey...'

'I won't tell you again... you are to speak to me with respect...'

'Respect is earned Christian... Earn it if you want it...' She said again leaving me dumbstruck behind.

'You met your equal self-Christian...'Ana chuckled.

'I'll give her some time to cool off.' I replied as I took my lunch into a napkin. 'I'm going to the office for some time. Call me when her attitude has subsided…' I ordered to Gail.

**Anastasia's POV**

'She's pushing it…'

'Come on mum… I had fun seeing this. I've never seen anyone defy dad…' He replied.

'You did! Remember that time you went to a party while we weren't here?'

'How can I forget? I wasn't able to walk or sit properly for a week…' He replied. 'I swore I'd never drink beer after that night… and I never did…' He continued. 'You think she's still angry at him?'

'You think Theodore?' I chuckled. 'I know so…'

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

It was so damn huge. Why would a family of three… well now four want this huge house? I don't recall Escala being this huge… at least from the little I remember. I never understood his ways, and I never wanted to understand them. I checked the time and realized that it was little after 13.00. I was getting hungrier now that more time passed. I have to start having a plan for Christian not to win. It was quiet around and he didn't seem to bother me. I decided to head downstairs.

'Hello Ms. Grey…' Gail greeted as both mum and her stopped doing their recipe research from the cook book.

'Gail… please call me Samantha or Sam… whatever you like…' I replied.

'Your father won't like it…'

'He might as well shove it up…'

'Samm!' Mum stopped me.

'Sorry…'

'You're still angry with him?' She asked me again while I slid on one of the breakfast stools.

'Wouldn't you be the same?' I asked her.

'You're right…' She smiled.

'Listen, is he here?'

'No… he just went to the office. He asked me to call him…' Mum continued as she moved beside me.

'Don't… not for now…' I replied. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Anything Samantha…' She smiled.

'Can I please have my lunch? I'm starving!' I replied.

'Oh God! Not you too!' Gail replied. 'Theodore's grumbling that he's always starving is already enough.'

'I thought you weren't hungry…' Mum came forward.

'No… actually I'm very hungry… Only I didn't want to let him know that. If I let him know that I'll do something just because he orders, than he'll expect me to do so each and every time. I didn't want to let him win…'

'…and how long do you think you can keep this up?'

'Long enough… We've been like this for over 10 years haven't we? A couple more years won't hurt.'

'Samantha…' She started as she handed me my lunch. 'I don't want to be rude, and it's really none of my business, but I love you, and I don't want to see you getting hurt. Maybe you should listen to him once in a while… He's really trying you know?'

'Yeah right…' I replied sarcastically.

'Just give him a chance?' She asked again. 'Come on he deserves a shot!'

'Ok… ok… fine…' I replied. '…but only one… and only because you asked…' I smiled to mum.

'That's the girl I know…' Mum smiled as she ruffled my hair.

'Mhmm… this is a great sandwich…' I smiled. 'Thanks Gail.'

'Your favourite… cucumber and salmon…'

'You remembered?'

'How can I forget?' She smiled again. 'Welcome home Samantha…'

* * *

At around 16.00 he came home. He didn't come to talk to me. I guess he thought that maybe staying clear would avoid some more coldness between us, but I promised mum, and I had to give him a chance at least. Till now he has been trying to keep discipline. I went down to the kitchen before letting him to come and get me. He had papers in front of him, and a deck of cards that he was playing with in his hands while staring straight ahead. I was about to make my way back upstairs as I saw that he was busy, but he noticed me and stopped me himself.

'Sam…' He started. 'Do you need anything?'

'Um…Yes… but I see that you're busy…'

'I have time…' He replied as he pulled a chair beside him. 'Sit…'

'How was work?' I started.

'Usual… Normal…'

'I think you have to be more explainable rather than usual and normal…' I chuckled.

'I had a meeting…' He started. '…and now I'm thinking on some residual effects…'

'Oh…' I replied. 'Look… I wanted to apologize for this morning…' I started. 'I shouldn't have been too hard on you…'

'It's understandable…' He replied. '…but I've given it some thought, and I will earn your respect…' He smiled. 'Do you play?' He asked again motioning the cards in his hands.

'Depends on what…' I replied as I cracked my fingers.

'Remy…' He replied as he quickly shuffled everything and handed me the cards, while I felt myself wanting to jump in excitement. I was so good at this game. I only had to make him believe I sucked at it.

'Grandpa tried teaching me ones…Never learnt it…' I replied.

'It's not that hard…' He replied as I placed 5 dollars on the table.

'We should play fair…' I smiled. 'Some competition won't hurt…' I continued as he joined me. _'I could teach him a lesson or two…' I thought to myself._

We started playing, and I made sure to be losing in the first game. He soon placed all his cards.

'I win…' He smiled as he took the money and handed me back the 5 dollars. 'I can't take money from you…' He smiled.

'No… keep it… you won it…' I replied. 'I told you I don't know how to play…' I continued. 'Wait… what if we play again and we'll double them?' I asked.

'Are you sure?' He asked again.

'Yes…' I smiled. '…but this time, I'll shuffle…' I replied as I took the deck from his hands.

**Christian's POV**

She really was risking it this time… but I couldn't take money from her. She quickly took the deck from my hand and in an instant she was shuffling like a pro. She left me dumbstruck. I think she's playing me. She quickly handed me my cards and she took hers.

'Ok… let's see what we've got here…' She smiled cheekily, while I realized I had quite a good pack. I pulled them out and she was impressed.

'I think I win again…' I smiled.

'Not so fast Mr.' She eyed me. 'There are two rules in this game… first always make sure that you make the opponent think that you suck…' She smiled as she pulled out her deck and left me amazed. She had a full set, she won the double. '…and the second, once fortune smiles at you, back away from the game…' She smiled as she took all the money. She started counting and handed me my part.

'What are those?'

'Your half…' She smiled.

'Those are yours… you won fair and square…'

'That's not the point… Money isn't won, and doesn't grow on trees dad… It's earned…' she started. 'I don't want to start this horrible habit of gambling. It's just wrong… I want to earn the money… not win it…' She smiled. I had to admit. She is mature. 'Here… this is yours…' She smiled again.

'I guess that this has a metaphorical meaning?' I asked her.

'Yes… As you can see I already practice my own self-control dad. I don't need any schedule to put me straight…' She smiled.

'Fair point well-made Sammy…' I smiled. 'You're calling me dad…'

'You earned my a sub context of respect by talking not ordering around…' She smiled as she stood up. 'Ohh… and please… don't call me Sammy… you're not Mia…' She continued before she left.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Christian's POV**

The following morning seemed to be easy going. The break of dawn was already giving us all on what to look forward to. No matter what Sam thinks… I don't regret my decision on sending her there. She's going to put up a fight when I'll break it to her that Taylor and Luke will be put as her security. After what happened to Mia… I can't risk that it happens to her… I just wish to tell her everything on why I had to make that tough decision… but I can't… or else… I don't want to … none of us want to burden her with such pain… after all… as they say, ignorance is bliss at times. One thing I'm thrilled and delighted about. It's that finally she's home with us. I've waited for this day for years… And finally she's back… not on the best outcomes… but at least… I have my baby back… although she presses each and every button to tick me off. I have a feeling that she loves doing it on purpose… but then… just like Ana… they both know how to play it well.

She came downstairs with a whole lot of commotion. She was so Anastasia's daughter... There was no doubt. Just like that first time she fell into my office. I chuckled watching my daughter jump on one foot to get her last shoe on.

'Love. Take it easy...' Ana smiled. 'You're not going to be late...'

'i'm walking... I will be if I don't rush...' she replied.

'Hell no you're not...' I replied '_just my morning treat' I thought to myself. _. '...and Sam, two things that I don't tolerate in this home and family, are lies and deceiving...'

'Good... Glad we're on the same page...' she replied as Teddy passed her the orange juice.

'Here you go sis...' he replied as he handed it to her.

'Teddy... You know I don't like it...'

'Well... You should have seen it before you took my peach juice...' he replied, while they pulled their tongue out towards each other.

'Samantha, I'm still waiting...' I chuckled.

'What?' she replied.

'Those clothes...'

'What's wrong with them?' She asked clearly not noting what's wrong with anything.

'Really Christian...' Ana replied. 'she looks like a total librarian geeky nerd...'

'Thanks mum.'

'Nothing personal... But you're modest... I like it…' she winked at her.

'Sam, I wasn't born yesterday. I know you have some inappropriate clothes underneath them or in your bag.'

'Is he for real?' she asked Teddy.

'He is kind of right...' he replied. 'You don't see many girls dressing up like that.'

'Well... I don't need to dress like a slut. I'm going to school not to some damned fashion show... I'm comfortable like this…' she replied.

'You seriously dress like that?' I asked astonished, yet feeling a sense of pride that my princess had her head on her neck on knowing what to do.

'Sam... Drink it all…' Ted ordered as she rolled her eyes.'...and don't roll your eyes at me...'

'Yes I do dad...'

'Ana, will you please take her shopping...'

'Already planning on it...'

'Wow... Hold your horses... I'm not changing my wardrobe...'

'Honey... Those look like you've got them from some charity shop...'

'It happens to have been that way... Why should I pay to companies that exploit China at cheap labour to have a product around 5 times the price they buy it? The world's riches are in few hands of the world's population... Hence why we have such discrete and distinct social classes... And we happened to be a high class family... I'd rather buy something that I know that the money I use will go for a worthy cause... Charity is one of them...'

'Did my parents allow you to do this?'

'Yepps, on the condition that half of my wardrobe consists of the clothes they buy me from their choice of store... With the condition from mine that anything I buy has to not be made from China Taiwan and places like these...'

'Then here we'll work the same...'

'Ana, I'm not having my daughter looking like a charity case...'

'She's doing a worthy cause...'

'I make a worthy cause as well, but you don't see me dressed like that...'

'Seriously... What's the big deal in my choice of clothes?'

'You're a Grey...' all of us replied as I laughed. I had to admit… she was sweet on thinking on others. I expected that my parents spoiled her rotten… but as I see she's not.

'You have to keep up to the name...' Teddy added.

'Like you did Teddy?' she threw back, as she pulled her tongue out, whilst he pulled her to his side.

'Samantha...' I warned.

'Look... While I'm here enjoying some expensive caviar for lunch or dinner, kids my age are practically either being exploited, working as prostitutes, putting their hand into mercury for gold separation... And I wonder... What do I have more than these kids? I was lucky enough to be in a family that affords practically everything... And these souls are literally fighting everyday to make a living...'

'...I admire your dedication, but that doesn't mean that you have to literally limit yourself to the tough life Sam...' I tried gently. 'You're my baby... You deserve all the best...'

'I know dad... But I want to learn the hard life to be able to appreciate all of this. I know I'm lucky...but only because you worked for it... It's your riches... Not mine...'

'You're our kid… What's ours is Teddey's and yours...' Ana backed me up.

'I know mum... Hence why I want to become a lawyer fighting for human rights...'

'Wow... Hold your horses...' I stopped her. '…a lawyer?'

'You haven't told him?' she asked Ana.

'Not as yet...'

'Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?' I asked losing patience.

'She dropped sciences... She doesn't want to become a neither a doctor nor a biological engineer, and not even a chemist...' Ana replied.

'Samantha we agreed...'

'No... You made the decision for me...'

'Sam... Teddy and you will someday have to inherit my company... A scientific background...'

'Isn't my thing...' she cut me off. 'Dad I want to help others and fight for their rights...'

'…and you can do that by taking sciences...' I replied. 'I'm calling school to change your subjects again...'.

'No... You can't do that... I love my subjects and that is my choice...' she replied.

'Dammit... I swear to God that you're trying to give me a coronary before I turn 50...' I started.

'Dad… please… try to understand…' She smiled using her puppy face.

'Samantha… do you really love your subjects?' I asked her. I saw the determination in her that I've never seen in Theodore's. She always worked hard to get at anything… and for that I had to at least let her do her thing.

'I do dad… and hey… I may not be able to help you with the ideas, but I can help out in whatever law things you may have…' She smiled.

'I'll tell you what… we'll wait till you get your report cards. If I see that you're having acceptable grades, and that is B+, then you can keep them… else…'

'You got yourself a deal Mr.' She smiled as she pulled out her hand and spit on it waiting for me to take it.

'Sam… we need to revise table manners…' I laughed as I joined her.

'Hey… you did the same dad!' She laughed, as she stood up and kissed my cheek. 'Thank you daddy…' She smiled.

'Sam...' Ana hugged her. 'We are proud of you...'

'Yeah… I know…' she replied as she grabbed her bag. 'Love you mum...' she continued as she made her way out.

'Sam... Wait for me...' Ted called as he literally swallowed the piece of bread. 'Congrats dad... You're on her good side…' he smiled at me as he grabbed his bag and ran after her.

'Christian, although I'm happy that you came to an agreement that was out of line... Why is it a big deal for you to have our kids into science?'

'I screwed up in that bit haven't I?'

'…but you fixed it without having to fight about it… I'm proud of you guys… you're… civil…'

'Yeah… I realized it's no use battling over things…'

'You know we have to tell her sometime…' Ana said again.

'Let's worry when we come to that…'

'She needs to understand Christian… She thinks that you sent her away…'

'You know that was the only way Ana…'

'I know… Your parents know… Theodore knows… but it is her that this concerns her Christian… and she is not stupid. Mia is too young to have a heart attack. She's already fishing for answers… and she is exactly like you. She won't stop until she has concrete answers…'

'This is inevitable isn't it?'

'It kind of isn't Christian…'

'We'll see Ana… she's too young to be burdened with such mishaps…'

* * *

**Theodore's POV**

This was the first proper conversation dad and Sam had since she came back home. Guess they were working things out. Since Sammy was born, he was so over protective of her... Following every pace she makes... Makes sure she's up to standards. I don't know how she takes it. I wouldn't be able to do it for sure. In a way we both always knew that dad was happy with anything I did... But she is the baby sister and she our little girl.

'Sam!' I called again after her and I jogged to reach up to her.

'Hey bro…' she smiled as she took the earbuds from her ears.

'Hey… Want a ride?' I asked as I pulled her from her arm and looked at her face.

'No need bro… some walking would do me good…' She chuckled.

'You mind if I do with you?'

'The road isn't mine is it?' She lifted an eyebrow. 'Besides… I've missed my teddy bear…'

'…and I missed my princess…' I smiled back as I pulled her from her shoulders. '…besides… what's a walk without entertainment from Moi? Le grande frere?' I teased her in French.

'What would I do without you?' She laughed.

'Probably? You'd be having some boyfriend by now...' I chuckled. 'Listen sis, are we ok?'

'Yeah...' she smiled. 'Why you asking?'

'It's just… that I don't want some stupid way of dad's thinking to ruin what we have and for jealousy to start between us…'

'Hey… no hard feelings bro!' She elbowed me. 'Dad and I made a deal…' She smiled. 'I can see he's trying hard… I'm afraid to admit it… but… I think I love him…'

'I'm glad I'm hearing that…' I smiled. 'You know he never wanted to send you there…'

'…but he did…' She reasoned.

'There are many things Samantha… that if you'd knew…'

'Then tell me Theordore!' She pressed. 'You're all always saying this line… and honestly? It's getting old and tiring…'

'It's not my place for starters… and you're still young…'

'So I guess I have to wait for more…'

'Yeah…' I chuckled. 'You have too…'

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

I started getting used to the days with my family. I never realized how much I've missed these… and now that I have them, I won't miss another one ever… It's already been two days back here. Everyone was so welcoming but I couldn't brush off the feeling that someone or everyone wasn't telling me something. I always followed my gut during these things... And usually I was never mistaken. But maybe this time I am because I'm choosing to view things this way... The attitude I've taken with dad is finally subsiding. He's a good man. I know he doesn't do something without having a motive. So I guess he does have everything fixed in place. Deep down I wanted him to send me back to grandma and grandpa... But on the other hand... I just wanted him to shut my mouth and hold me tight to him. The way a father should. It is my fault… I'm pushing him away… but I'm putting him to the test. I just wanted him to pull me to his chest and promise me that everything was going to be fine... That I was still his little princess... That I was still his little girl... But I guess a girl can dream.

I walked down the stairs into the sinful quiet night and made my way to the gardens. I loved this place. The bench remained the same as I remembered it. Under the tree with the pink flowers, with the fountain in front of me. I sat down, despite the fact that I was shuddering with cold. I didn't care. I just wanted to feel alive... Feel close to home... And somehow... This place brought that feeling. I rested my back to the bench and pulled my knees to my chest. I watched as the owl hoed and the leaves rustled against each other. The moon that shone above me, made everything seem so fragile yet sharp, with all their stark shadows on everything that was a surface. I looked up at the stars and dad's voice echoed in my ears.

* * *

_'How much do you love me Samantha?' he asked me as he pulled me onto his lap._

_'If you can count all the stars of the past present and future... You'll know...' I replied as his laugh echoed in my ear._

_'I love you too princess... So very much...' he replied._

_'How much?'_

_'Do you see that star over there?' he asked while Y nodded. 'You see, if you manage to measure the distance from this place to that star and around the earth back to the moon and around the planets, you'll know how much...' he answered._

_'That's a lot papa...'_

_'Yes princess... I love you a lot...' he smiled back. '...and I would do anything to never letting you get hurt.'_

_'Really? You would never forget me?'_

_'How can I? You are my princess... And we never forget princesses... Especially as beautiful as you...' he replied as he tickled my stomach lightly._

_'Papa... I pwomise I'll never hate you like Teddy said today...'_

_'He doesn't hate me princess... He was just angry with me for grounding him...'_

_'...but I will never say it to you...'_

_'I'm holding you to that promise princess...'_

_'I love you papa...' I said again as I buried my face in the crook of his neck._

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

'Mr. Grey... Sorry to wake you up at this hour... It's Samantha...'

'What is it Taylor?' I asked as Ana, shot up immediately.

'She's in the gardens... She's ok, but if one of you...'

'I'll go...' I replied as I stood up and took my robe.

'Christian...' Ana woke up with me. 'Maybe I should talk to her... You've been out of her life for quite some time...'

'I want to be in it again Ana...' I replied. 'I made her this way... It's time to fix our problems...' I continued.

'I'll do you both some tea then. If you need anything holler...' she replied as she kissed me on my lips.

* * *

I walked into the gardens and made my way to the only place I knew I would find her. I walked lightly making sure not to make any sounds. I didn't want to scare her... But I did want to see what was wrong.

I looked at the bench and there she was. Shaking and shivering. The first reaction was to go and hug her tight... But some sniffles took me off guard. She raised her head upright and dried her eyes with the back of her hand. She seemed to be talking and rationalizing alone.

'Sam...' I said gently as I moved forward, she quickly recovered but didn't make any movement that would show me anything. I moved forward and sat beside her.

'What are you doing up?' she asked softly still looking ahead.

'I should better ask you that question...' I replied as I wrapped my arms around her. 'God... You're freezing...'

'It's fine...' she replied.

'You'll catch a cold...' I continued while she rested her head against my shoulder. 'Princess... What's wrong?' I asked her.

'What do you mean dad?'

'Everything Sam... The attitude... With me especially... And now you're up at this hour and I find you crying...' I replied as she closed her eyes. 'Baby... I know you are angry with me for...'

'I'm not angry at you...' she replied.

'No?' I asked surprised.

'Nopes... Never was and never will... or at least I'm past that now. I know you have a reason for anything you do…' she replied again. 'I only am disappointed that you chose to put me there, and didn't have the balls to at least come visit on your own account.'

'Samantha... Language...' I scolded.

'What are you going to do? Take me across your knee? Isn't it enough that a) I don't know my family. B) You broke your promise. C) You expect me to believe you love me when...'

'I love you Samantha...'

'Don't give me that shit... Leave that for your coworkers... Not with me...' she replied as she stood upright and tensed at my touch. I realized that maybe what I've tried in keeping her safe only resulted for her to feel neglected... By me... Maybe… I should tell her… but not tonight…

'Sammy... Look at me...' I searched for her face as I pulled it from her chin. 'Princess don't doubt me for a moment... Don't doubt my love for you...'

'Oh please...' she cut me off. 'Do you know all those times I had to stay in the corner when the other parents came... All kids seeing both their mother and father... And all I got was mum and Teddy? I don't regret them... But I wanted you to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be ok... That I'll soon be home... But I got nothing of that...' she continued.

'...but I'm here now...' I tried again.

'Maybe now is too late...' She shot back. 'You ignored my pleas, calls... I bet you never opened one damned letter...'

'I read them all... Every day before I sleep I reread them all...' I admitted. 'I know them by heart till this very day...'

'Oh...' she replied.

'Samantha... There are so many things... Reasons why I had to do that...'

'Then please, explain...maybe I can help you... Maybe I can understand...'

'Maybe... Maybe is one powerful word Samantha...' I replied. 'Baby... I wish I can tell you...'

'Then do...'

'I can't Samantha... Not now at least... I just got you back... If you knew...' I closed my eyes in pain. 'I don't want you to torment yourself...'

'Dad... I'm already doing it as it is!'

'When the time is right, I promise I will tell you myself... But you have to trust me... Can you do that?' I asked her as she remained quiet. I had to admit, this was worse than a blow in my stomach. My own daughter didn't trust me. 'Sam?' I asked chokingly, as she let her head drop on my shoulder.

'One thing you never did is lie to me...' she replied. 'I trust you...' she replied as she shivered again. I sighed as a sigh of relief and in one move I pulled her on my lap and hugged her tight to me.

'Everything will be ok... I promise...' I replied as I kissed her in her hair.

'I wanted to hear that...' she replied as she rested into my arms. 'Thank you...' she hugged me tight as she let me comfort her.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Jennifer's POV – 4 weeks later**

'Heyy ass…'

'Morning Squirt…' Sammy smiled back as we caught up to each other. 'You know we should try to keep it on the down low with these names.'

'Oh we will… I don't feel like getting my 3rd detention this month.'

'What did daddy dearest say?'

'Let's just say he's not happy…' I smiled back. 'Listen…' I pulled her to the sides, whilst making sure that no one was eavesdropping. 'Sean has it… This time it's 50 buck.'

'50 buck? Does he think that money grows on trees?'

'I don't know… but I need help… I need 50 buck…'

'Jenn, I've been paying for you...'

'I know… and I will give it back to you eventually…'

'When? When pigs fly?'

'Don't get your sassy mouth with me Samantha. You are the one with the shmusey billionaire father.'

'For your information I work to get the money…'

'Samantha this is not the time for your bullshit…'

'Jennifer you owe me 400bucks already!'

'And I will give them to you… I just… just for this once…'

'It's always like that Jen!'

'I know… and I'm sorry…'

'No you're not…'

'You're right…' I admitted. 'I'm not… but I really need the money… and you know as much as I do that we both need the c…'

'Shut the fuck up Jennifer! I'm not getting my ass figured out just because of you smart mouth… so shut that trap…'

'Sam… you know you shouldn't…'

'You're the one that got me into this… now I can't stop… and you know it as much as I do…'

'I know Samantha…' I hugged her tight as tears streamed down on her cheeks. '…but you have to tell someone Sam… you know you can't keep this to yourself… and you know…'

'I'm fine Jen…'

'For fucks sake Samantha! You've been raped! And more than once!' I challenged.

'I said I'm fine…' She replied between gritted teeth as she started to move away making her way to the class.

'Please talk to someone… your family loves you…' I caught her arm and pulled her back.

'I know…' She replied as I pulled back and looked her straight into her eyes.

'…then why?'

'…because it's easier Jen… it's easier like this…'

'I should have never introduced you to this life…'

'…but now you have Jen… and I'm glad you did…'

'Sam…'

'…and besides… you can also stop…'

'You know I can't…' I admitted. '…maybe someday… we'll be able to stop…'

'Someday…' She smiled weakly.

* * *

After school we made our way to park where Sean was always waiting for us with his back to the old cottage smoking his weed. He had this smirk on his face, and the scar over his eye always got us scared to our wits about his demeanour. His black shaved hair and striking eyes went well with his dark leather jacket. He looked tough… he is tough… I saw him shot his partner at one stake out… when everything went wrong. It was before I introduced everything to Samantha.

We both had our hard ways in life. Sam's was one way… and mine was another. I always woke up every morning thinking I can stop… but once it hits my nose and my system, I always feel better… and the excuse of a drunken mother's memory I have soon disentangle from my mind. On the other hand… Samantha didn't have easy either. She never wants to talk about it… but I suspect that miscarriage was another thing what made her come down this road with me strongly. I still never understood how none of her family noticed this. I guess private boarding schools do have some damned power over their own private boarding hospitals. Of course, such scandal couldn't get out… nothing could… yes they fired the bastard… but the damage was done. I used to lie awake at night talking with Samantha… we opened up to each other. She always told me how she felt… and I told her everything that hurt me… what I went through with my mother… and her boyfriends… that come and go… I was glad that finally dad had my custody and I lived with him. It meant everything. He's a loving man. I never understood why my mother could do this and leave him… guess lavishing things from her guys is what were mostly important.

'Good Evening ladies…' Sean replied with a smug on his face.

'Cut the crap Sean…' I replied.

'No need to get cranky little girl…' He grabbed Sam's hair and smelled it. 'Now… let's get to business…'

'We don't pay until we have it in our hands…' Samantha replied sternly.

'As you wish…' He replied as he brought out 2 bags… and handed them to us. '20 grams of pure cocaine…' He replied as Samantha pulled out a 100 bill.

'Here…'

'Short again Jen…'

'None of your damn business…'

'It's not… for as long as I get paid…' He replied smugly. 'Maybe… if you… both need the money… I can… get you a suitable job…'

'What kind of job did you have in mind?' Samantha reached his same glare.

'With both of your physique… firm breasts and lean legs… I'm sure I can find some… ah… customers…'

'We're not interested in that kind of shit…' We both replied in unison.

'As you wish… but if you do change your minds… you know where to find me…' He replied as we placed everything into our bags. 'We meet in 2 weeks time…'

'Same place?'

'I'll call you Jen… and don't try to find me… I will find you…' He replied as he backed away.

'Come on… let's go…' I pulled on Sam's arm.

'What the fuck does he think we are?'

'Hey… it's their job… you think that he only sells coke?' I laughed. 'I bet he has some mistress…'

'Who would want him in bed…'

'He has a fine sculpted ass… I'll fuck him…'

'Jenn!'

'Joking…' I laughed as we crossed the road and walked on the pavement. '…but he does have a nice ass…'

'Yes he does…' Sam agreed as she looked on her watch. 'Shoot… I have to run… I promised Teddy that I'll meet him at Starbuck's… Are you going to be ok?'

'Peachy Sam… I'll call you later… and thanks for today…'

'No worries Sam… Remember…'

'…sisters forever…' I smiled as I hugged her. 'Thanks for always being there…'

'I should say that to you…'

'Go shoo… you'll be late and I don't like your smokin' hot brother waiting…' I replied as I winked at her.

'EWWW Jen! I didn't need that kind of picture in my mind.' She laughed.

'Glad I gave it to you…' I smiled back. 'Now go…'

* * *

**Teddy's POV**

I was already running late, and I always hated letting anyone wait… especially my sister. I'd rather be waiting myself then letting others wait. Gosh… these last few days she's been totally on her nerves… There's something she's not telling me… and I know it. I only have to know what's everything… maybe if I tell mum and dad… they'll be able to know what's going on. Dad and her seem to be doing good together… although at times things do get out of hand… but hey… who doesn't have small fights?

I entered Starbucks, and she was already there sitting at our usual table lost reading a book whilst her leg shook nervously while her right hand was furiously writing down notes. She never lost a moment… I just wish she could take it a little easy. Her eyes darted everywhere… just as if she was on something…

'_Dammit no… you're not going there Theodore! She's not like that…' _I scolded myself as I brushed that thought away. '_…but maybe… I'll just keep an open mind…'_

'Kiddo…' I touched her shoulder lightly as I reached her, whilst she jumped. 'Hey calm down…'

'You scared me!' She smiled as she stood up and hugged me. 'Gosh I missed you.'

'I did too princess…' I smiled as I slid down on the couch of our table.

'I took the liberty of ordering for you. They wouldn't let me stay unless I ordered something…' She replied.

'Good… what did you order?'

'Triple chip double dark chocolate something cake, and a latte with extra sugar and whipped cream…'

'My favourite…' I smiled whilst the waiter brought everything and mouthed a thanks. I noticed that all Sam was having what seemed an Americano. I eyed her suspiciously but didn't say anything… as yet…

'So…' She started as she went back to her work while I dug in.

'Want a piece?' I offered her my fork.

'No thanks…' she smiled. 'Gail made a huge lunch and I'm still full.' She laughed.

'Gail makes the best sandwiches ever!' I agreed as she took out a piece of paper.

'This is my work schedule for these two upcoming weeks. You think you can drive me? I know you have exams coming up…'

'Sis… it's cool…' I smiled. '…but we have to find a better excuse than soccer practice. Dad isn't a fool and he will notice that you won't have soccer practice till midnight. You have a damn 5 shifts till midnight.'

'We pulled it back when I was with grandma…'

'Well… grandpa isn't dad… he was easily fooled because he never double checked where I was at midnight. If he called home… or asked dad… we would have been busted… and I think that dad or mum for the matter will catch up to your secret job…'

'Then I'll take the blame… you're not at fault…'

'Hell yeah I am… I'm not stopping you am I?'

'That's not the point…'

'That is the point Sam. I know you don't need to work… but you are working… Hell…'

'Dad was the one that told me that I should be independent… working for my own money is a kind of independence…'

'That was back when you didn't want to remain in that boarding school…'

'So what? They didn't make you stay there!'

'I know… and I'm sorry…'

'You shouldn't be Theodore… It wasn't your fault…'

'I should have talked to them when I saw you upset…. Something happened in there… and you don't want to talk about it.'

'Brother… thanks for your concern… but I'm peachy.'

'I hope so… because I'd hate to lose the only sister I have left…'

'What do you mean 'I have left'? She joked. 'I'm the only sister you have...'

'Right…' I smiled. _'IF you only knew…'_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Samantha's POV**

'_Samantha, I know you're in pain, but we need you to stay awake.'_

'_Mhmm…'_

'_Samantha…' The sister said again. 'Doctor do something…'_

'_You need to call her parents… This is no situation where you can take…'_

'_I am taking full responsibility. I will fire … or set straight who did this, but we cannot let this get out…'_

'_This is fucking rape…'_

'_God please forgive her…' The sister said again as she made the sign of the cross. 'Doctor, please… we don't tolerate any shenanigans here.'_

'_This is a shenanigan Sister Mary…' The doctor said again as she raised my legs. _

'_Aw AW AWWWW!' _

'_I know dear… but we're going to take a look… ok?' She smiled. 'I promise it will all be over in few minutes.'_

'_It hurts…' I cried._

'_I know honey… but we need to take a look. Can you hold still for me?'_

'_Hold my hand dear…' Sister Mary smiled at me and ran smooth lines over my forehead._

'_Ouchh!' I squeezed her hand. _

'_Can't you give her something for the pain?'_

'_I told you… We can't…'_

'_I'll sign everything… I take full responsibility. Anything that happens is on me… but please… don't let her suffer…'_

'_Sister we still can't…' The doctor continued as I felt my breath shorten at every second that passed. 'Dammit… Nurse put the oxygen mask on…'_

'_What's happening?'_

'_Samantha… Samantha can you hear me? Samantha wake up!'_

* * *

**Theodore's POV**

'Humpf…. It hurts… it hurts…'

'What the…' I heard her from outside the door. I eavesdropped gently and opened the door without making a sound. She was there tumbling in bed… sweat beads forming on her forehead.

'Samantha!' I quickly moved to her and switched on the lampshade while I shook her gently from her shoulders. 'Samantha WAKE UP!' I shook her harder trying to wake her up. She shot up… her breathing ragged and shallow... 'Woww… easy there sis… take a deep breath…' I hugged her tight as I rubbed her back gently. 'Sam… honey…'

'Don't leave…' She hugged me tighter as I tried releasing her from the embrace.

'I won't princess… I won't…' I hugged her tighter again as I lifted her onto my lap and let her cuddle into my chest. 'What's wrong honey?'

'N…nothing…'

'Now I know that you maybe want to keep some things private, but please… do not lie to me sis…'

'I'm sorry…'

'Don't be…' I smiled weakly. 'Bad dream?'

'Mhmm…'

'Want to talk about it?'

'Nuhuh…'

'You know…' I chuckled. 'You are gifted with the ability of speech. You can and should use it honey…' I tried making light of everything. It usually worked.

'Yeah…' She replied inaudibly.

'I'll stay with you till you fall asleep…ok?' I asked her again as I lay down still holding her tight. 'You know that whatever you tell me will always stay with me… right?'

'I know Teddy…' She replied slowly as she hugged me again. 'Teddy?'

'Yes…'

'I love you brother…'

'I love you too Samantha…but please… do not shut me out… ok?'

'Ok… Thank you…'

'Any time baby girl… any time…'

* * *

**Christian's POV**

It had been almost 3 months that Sam started living with us again. I could that finally the family was together again… almost all of us… but at least her smile made me realise what I lost throughout all the years… but it had to be done… for the greater good.

'Christian, are you going to lie in bed all day? Or are you going to move?' Ana came out of the bathroom all dolled up.

'You can lie with me!' I suggested boyishly.

'Oh, I would love to do that… but you know we both have to go to work…'

'I can work from here!'

'Haha! Very funny Mr. Grey…' I moved towards him seductively and kissed him chastely.

'I still haven't my sense of humour don't I Mrs. Grey?'

'Not really… We have to work on that…' She teased back as I pulled her to me and kissed her passionately.

'Christian… don't start something you cannot finish…'

'Oh I can…'

'In 2 hours! And I have a meeting…'

'I know… can't you postpone it?'

'I did… 5 times! Because you kept me in bed… Not that I'm complaining… but I can't today. I need to get rid of this client Christian.'

'Ok… fine… but tonight you are mine!'

'I'm always yours Christian…' She smiled again. 'Now go wake up our kids… and take it easy with Teddy. He's not a morning person.'

'I'm not either!' I teased. 'What are you going to do about it?'

'You'll know once we get back from work… What do you say?'

'I look forward to Mrs. Grey…' I winked at her.

* * *

I decided to start waking up my oldest. He's the hardest and the most one that takes time to wake up. Sometimes I even have to threaten him with cold water… and he's 22… I wonder when he's going to man up and get married… he's still a young boy inside… but loving and amazing.

'Ted…' I knocked on his door and found him already up. 'Oh… you beat me today…'

'Have rounds this morning dad…' He smiled while he pulled out his tie. 'Damned tie!'

'Ted… you'll soon learn how to do it… although since I was 6 years old I was already doing them.'

'I bet you were born in ties!'

'No I wasn't…' I chuckled as I fixed it in one quick move. 'Breakfast is ready… I'll go wake up your sister…'

'Dad…'

'Yeah?'

'I don't want you to tell her anything… but… last night she… had a nightmare? Bad dream? Call it what you want…' He started while concern filled my whole body.

'What do you mean?'

'I don't know what I'm trying to say… All I'm saying is… dad something is scaring her… you had to see her last night. She couldn't even form a sentence…'

'Did she tell you what the dream was about?'

'She was whimpering in pain… it has to be painful… but no… she didn't tell me…'

'Dammit…' I sat down on the edge of his bed. 'She's changing so damned fast… and I don't know what to do anymore!'

'She has us… she'll be ok dad…'

'I'm taking the day off… she needs me… and it's a Saturday… maybe I'll get her to talk…'

'Good luck with that!'

'Yeah…' I smiled weakly as I made my way to the door. 'Ohh… and Teddy?'

'Yeah?'

'Happy 23rd birthday son! Tonight we're going out… so don't make any plans…'

'Aye aye captain…'

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Christian's POV**

After I woke both my kids up and joined my wife for breakfast, I quickly went to change and instructed to Sam the she does the same and makes herself comfortable. It's no use to keep badgering about things and not doing anything. I'm her father and no matter what she should be able to tell me everything... and not being afraid of me or my reaction. I only wish for my little girl to return back to me... maybe someday... sometime... she will...

I went to the living room, where she was already lying on her back reading a book. It's how she always spent her mornings till she woke up properly to function on her homework. I smiled at the scene. A glass of water was situated on the coffee table whilst she kept rotating her ankles... and making cracking sounds.

'Sam... You're going to get arthritis if you keep on cracking your feet.'

'Guess I'll be beating you at something...' she teased back.

'Are you saying I'm old missy?'

'Hey... I didn't say it! You did!' She smiled back as I kissed her forehead and place my black coffee on the coffee table. 'Mind if I sit with you?'

'Not at all...' She quickly stood whilst I held her down. 'Nopes... rest your head on my lap...'

'You sure?' She eyed me suspiciously.

'What do you think?'

'That you don't say things without meaning them?'

'Aha...' I winked at her as I switched on the television. 'You want to watch something?'

'Reading dad...'

'Ok... now I don't get this... so you don't watch tv, because you have your own life to live, but you immerse yourself in a book. How does this work?'

'Ok... let me make it in simple English...' She quickly placed the bookmark in place whilst I ran my fingers through her hair. 'It's a good thing that you can enter in a world where nothing that bothers or hurts exist... where nothing matters except the other characters and you... especially if you can relate to them... which i must say is the most important and fun thing in a book. When I read, I imagine the whole story in my mind.' She kept saying... I think more to herself than to me. She seemed lost. 'What I mean is, that I can put up a face for a character... the setting... the styles... I make the movie in my mind. and it's what I try to always search, because it feed my creative imagination...' She continued. '...then it literally entwines me within in and I have to finish the book because I can't stand to not know what happens. I can do whatever I want with the characters, because it's simply my imagination... not a director's wish...but mine. and I can kind of escape into this world...'

'What do you mean by escape?'

'Dad don't you get tired? Stressed? What do you do to vent off?'

'I run... talk... open up to your mother and you and Ted...'

'Well... I find it easy to escape in this world...' She replied as she opened the book again. '...besides I'm improving my English this way...'

'That you are... but you need to take it easy...'

'You're always saying that...' She chuckled. 'Wait...' she quickly stood up and felt my forehead. 'You're not feverish. Are you sick? Tired?'

'What? No!' I quickly stopped her and looked straight into her eyes. 'What's this about?'

'You didn't go to work...' She simply replied as I let my head fall back into laughter. 'This is not funny! You don't miss work unless you're sick! So if you're not telling me I'm calling grandma!'

'Sam... Sweetie calm down...' I smiled at her as I held her from her arms. 'I'm not sick. I decided to spend the day with you. It's been years since I've spent a day with my daughter...'

'So you're not sick?'

'Didn't you hear what I just said?'

'I'm just having a hard time believing it...'

'Hey!'

'Joking...' she smiled as she cuddled into my side and I held her closer.

'Come here princess...'

'It's Teddy's birthday today...'

'I know...' I smiled. 'He grew up so fast...'

'...but remained the same...'

'That he did...' I continued as I rubbed her arm softly.

'Um... do you... do you think he'll go out with his friends tonight?'

'Who Teddy?' I chuckled. 'Honey, Theodore doesn't trait family for friends...'

'You sure?'

'100% Positive...'

'So... we're going on tonight?'

'Already told him to cancel any plans for tonight. Besides, it's a Saturday we should be able to enjoy a family evening once in while...'

'I can't wait to give him his gift. I'm tired of waiting...'

'Sam... Set aside all those things for now... we need to talk...'

'About?'

'Honey... you've changed... a lot... and I'm scared to be honest.'

'I'm fine dad...' She said again as she tried releasing from my embrace.

'No you're not...' I replied again as I held her closer. 'I know about the nightmares... your erratic mood swings... your temper... and dammit you look sick... and you've lost tonnes of weight...'

'I was busy... but I'm fine dad...'

'Sam please... why don't you talk to me? or your mother! We'll understand!'

'Dad... please...' She released my embrace.

'Look, I know that what I did on sending you to that boarding school hurt you... but...'

'Dad... it's not about that... you had your reasons and I respect them and I know that someday you will tell me.'

'I will... that's a promise...' I replied again. 'Look... why don't I make you an appointment with John? Maybe you can talk to him first...'

'I'm not crazy!'

'Nobody said you were... I go to him... your mother does too and so does Teddy at times... and I'm not crazy...'

'That's what you say...' She chuckled.

'Hey! So first you call me an old man... Now crazy?'

'Again... You're implying them!' She laughed lightly and let her gaze drop.

'Honey... please… Tell me what's wrong... and I can help you...'

'Dad...'

'I know there's something haunting you... if you don't want to talk tell me...'

'Dad... I appreciate the concern...'

'you shouldn't appreciate it because it's my job as your father to love you and be concerned about you... no matter if you think that I'm a monster... i love you princess...'

'I do too daddy...' She threw herself at me hugging me tight. I could feel my pj's shirt damp... and I could feel sobs wrecking her body. There is something wrong for sure.

'Shh... get it all out honey... shh...' I kept rubbing her back gently. I wasn't going to push her, but I wasn't going to stay by the side lines and watch her get hurt… not now not ever.

* * *

**Theodore's POV – Later that evening**

'I swear, if you weren't my sister... I would have asked you out already...' I started as I took one single glimpse at her.

'Knocking much bro!' she replied as she bent down fixing her heels.

'Nopes... Knocking is old fashioned now a day...' I chuckled as I entered her room and she stood up.

'So... How do I look?'

'Stunning... Eyes will be all on you sis...' I smiled as I held her from her shoulders.

'Don't let dad hear you say that. He'll make me change...'

'You ought to change... I don't want any guy hitting on my sister...'

'Hypocrite... you shelter your sister but you break hearts...' she chuckled.

'You're my sister... I have and it's my duty and job to protect you...' I smiled widely. 'Did dad approve of that dress? And heels?'

'Mum did…' she replied. 'She took me shopping... And well Miss Selfridge did me some justice...'

'You look stunning sis...' I smiled.

'Thanks...' she replied as she moved to her desk and brought a small box. 'I was planning on giving it to you on the hour you were born.' she smiled. '…but I can't wait anymore... Happy 23rd birthday Teddy...' she smiled as she hugged me tight.

'You didn't have too baby girl.' I smiled. I had to admit I wasn't expecting anything from her. I knew the money she made from her job, and I knew that she wanted to prove a point.

'Nonsense...' she smiled. 'For you anything...' she smiled again. 'Come on open it and tell me what you think...' she excitedly clapped. I sat down on the edge of the bed and opened the box hesitantly. I wasn't expecting anything... I took off the cover and a litman stethoscope was staring back at me. 'So?' she smiled.

'Sammy... This costs a lot... Especially...'

'Shut up bro...' she hugged me from my shoulders. 'I heard you needed one and I saved for it... I worked for it and I'm glad I did... Now I can say that I truly bought you something from my own money.' she smiled. 'If you don't like the colour you can change it. But I thought blue suits you...'

'I love it sis...' I smiled as I wore it. 'So how do I look?' I smiled.

'All you need is to get your warrant and you can fully say you're a doctor.'

'I'll go show it to mum and dad...' I smiled again as I made my way to the door, as it finally hit me. How could I miss it? It's so obvious... The change is practically obviously... 'Did you lose weight Sammy?' I asked her as her eyes panicked but she soon recovered. 'I haven't noticed... I was on a diet...'

'You look great...' I smiled. '…Just don't get any thinner'

* * *

We started our way to the restaurant. It was always a tradition of ours that on birthday's we go out to our favourite place and dine together. It was something we never missed each and every year, however this year we weren't going on time.

Dad decided to argue on my sister's outfit. Mum tried convincing him its fine with her short-sleeved scoop neck fit and flare style... And so did I...but we didn't leave until Samantha was into flat shoes and a cardigan that covered the rest of her arms.

I looked at her and realized that she was listening to music. It's the only thing she did to have fun or relax. Music was something she liked, although I never knew the music she listened to.

'Dad... Could you switch on the Bluetooth please?' I asked him. She always forgot to switch it off, and I could finally hear what she listens too.

'Why?' he asked as he did so.

'I want to know to what Samantha's listening too.' I chuckled, as he chose her phone and a song that I never expected her to listen too.

'Damn...' she replied as she pulled her earphones and remained staring at me. 'THEODORE!' she turned facing me. 'I thought my earphones stopped working.

* * *

'_Body's getting super hot_

_Feels like a hundred degrees_

_I'm waitin' for a man with the fan_

_Who can give me a breeze_

_If you touch me there_

_Please beware you can start up a fire_

_I don't mind if you take me home_

_Cool me off in the shower_

_[Chorus]_

_Well, Imma rip my clothes off_

_Take a leap and surf through the crowd_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Drippin' down my neck_

_Soakin' wet_

_Sink or swim or you drown_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Let's get a little wet_

_I like the way you're workin' me out_

_Let's get a little wet_

_I like the way you're workin' me out'_

* * *

'Since when do you listen to these kinds of music?' dad asked as she stopped it.

'It's not bad…'

'It's sexual...' I replied.

'Wet... Wet my ass...' dad replied.

'Does she even know what it means?' I teased back.

'Leave her alone...' mum helped. 'She's just listening to music.'

'What else do you have?' I asked.

'This is my other current favourite...' she smiled as she put Notorious by The Saturdays.

'Sammy dear, I always side with you but this…!' mum replied as I snatched the phone from her hands and saw dad's face blazing.

'Let me see what you have...'

'Theodore!'

'Geez... You have nothing good... Chandelier... Born to die... Addicted to love... Summertime Sadness... 'What the hell is this playlist? A psychopath's?' I teased.

'Hey... I listen to it... I don't make you listening it with me…'

'Look, I appreciate other artists apart from classical, but you need to have more fun songs..,' dad joined in.

'These are fun songs...' she said defensively.

'Yeah right...' I chuckled

'Can't I have something I like?' she said again.

'You can...' dad replied. '…but you're young... Enjoy life...' He looked at her in the rear view mirror.

'Will you ever stop complaining?' she teased.

'Nopes... It's our dutifully job to pick on you little one...' I smiled as I stopped the music, and moved forward to more songs. 'Oh… here are the good stuff… Avici… Calvin Harris…' I continued. 'You should update sis…' I joked. 'I'll give you my playlist at home…'

'Hell no you won't…' Dad replied. 'You're not tainting her…'

'Dad she doesn't even know what that Wet piece mean…'

'Who told you I don't?' She pushed.

'Oh really… tell me then…' I pressed forward, as she shut her mouth.

'Fine… I don't know…' She admitted defeat… but you will tell me.

'Theodore… don't!' Dad turned his stony gaze to me.

'Yes Teddy… tell me…' She said again. I knew how this works, dad says something and to push him over the edge, she'll do the exact opposite. 'Come on… I'm 16 now…'

'We have to tell her sometime Christian… either she hears it from us…'

'…I can ask…'

'You're not asking anyone…' I cut her off. '…sis… when you're attracted to a guy… you may feel all tingly…'

'Ohh… that's all? I had that feeling!' She smiled as she rested her back while dad pulled the break.

'Repeat that again?' He turned to face her.

'Hey… I'm a girl… and I do have crushes…' She replied as he closed his eyes as a sigh of relief. I thought the worst for a second and then realized that she didn't get it at all…'

'Sam… that's not all…' I replied.

'Theodore, I'm going to fucking smack you so damned hard on the head if you tell her…'

'Tell me Theodore… Tell me…' She insisted.

'I can either tell her in front of you… or you can tell her…' I replied.

'Fine… within limits Theodore…'

'Tell me Teddy…' She said again.

'Well… after that first feeling… and things escalate… he'll…' I started and found myself at a loss of words. What was I to tell her? This was harder than I thought, but finally I decided to blurt it all out. 'Well, he touches you there… and…'

'Stop… stop stop!' She covered her ears as mum and dad laughed their guts out. 'Do NOT tell me…' She said again. 'TMI TMI TMI TMI!' She replied and we all laughed. 'I hate you…' She replied as she became red in the face while I laughed as well.

'No you don't…' I replied as I pulled her to my side whist undoing her seatbelt and pulled her into the middle seat.

'You see… she's not grown up enough for these things.' Dad laughed again.

'You're so little!' I teased as I kissed her temple.

'Well and you're the oldest one... Which reminds me... Dad do him one of those old people's cards... And let's enrol him in a home for the elderly.' She replied

'Isn't he already in a one!' mum joined still laughing.

'Hey...' I acted offended.

'Stop grumbling that you're always starving and always saying that there is nothing to eat and you won't be an old man...' she continued. 'Which reminds me... We have to do the groceries again tomorrow... The fridge is raided...'

'Again?'

'Blame your son... He ate everything.'

'Well... At least I eat everything and some don't eat anything...' I replied as I faced my sister that was now playing with her fingers.

'Theodore...' dad warned as he sent me a glare.

'Sorry...' I muttered as he gave me a look that meant that he wanted to talk to me later. I surfed through her phone and found what seemed as a good song and pressed play.

'I love this one…' Sam replied.

'It's in your playlist…' I laughed.

'Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.' She started.

'Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.' I replied still singing with the song.

'Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.' We said in unision.

'Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?' She started again.

'Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?' I replied.

'Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.' Mum joined in.

'What if I'm far from home?' I turned to Sam.

'Oh, brother I will hear you call.' She laughed as I tickled her.

'What if I lose it all?' She asked.

'Oh you already lost it…' I refrained the lyrics as all of us ended up laughing and listening to the song.

'This is a good one…' Dad replied as the song finished, and pitbull came on. We continued listening to anything that was on her playlist, but from one second where she was all happy and ready to give me shit, she was now closed again to herself.

'We're here...' mum smiled as dad pulled into the parking lot. I nudged my sister hoping to get her attention and I finally did.

'Come on… I'm starving...'

'That's news...' Samantha chuckled as dad pulled her to his side while he entwined his hands with mum.

'Hey… And me alone?' I acted hurt.

'Come here...' she pulled my hand.

'I love you sis...'

'I love you too bro...' she smiled.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW****  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Theodore's POV**

'It's shuffling night!' I started as I realized the genre of music. 'Come on sis...' I smiled as I pulled her to the dance floor with me.

'Theodore!' both my parents chimed as both Sam and I took over the couple next to us.

'Hahahaha! Ted you always make the best of both worlds...'

'Isn't that what I'm for?' I chuckled back as we started dancing. 'Rock it sis...' I said again as I joined in.

**Christian's POV**

'They shuffle?'

'Yeah... Aren't they sweet doing things together?' Ana replied as I ordered some Prosecco wine.

'Yeah... We raised them right...' I chuckled. '…for once the two left feet is dancing...' I continued. 'Sam seems in a better mood...'

'I think she is...' Ana smiled back.

**Theodore's POV**

'You ready sis?' I asked as our favourite part from Equipoise - Charambala came on.

'Not sure...' she replied back joking.

'Come on... 3.2.1...' I gave her the lines as we both shuffled in accordance together.

'...and welcome to duo on the dance floor!' the dj said, as we continued on, while another girl came onto me. Sam quickly retreated and winked at me leaving me with what seemed a hot red head. I continued dancing, but soon decided to head back to my family, after all we were there for my birthday.

**Christian's POV**

'I never knew you had it in you...' I started as Teddy removed his jacket, and the wine came in.

'Neither did the two of us...' he replied as the waiter filled our glasses.

'Mummy can I have some?' Sam tried to Ana.

'Try that again...' Ana raised her brow.

'Please?'

'Let me refrain it... I'm giving you a chance to fix the question...' she replied.

'Oh come on... Just once...'

'No Samantha...' I replied sternly. 'You asked your mother hoping to get your way...'

'..but dad...'

'No Samantha... You are not drinking until you're 21...'

'…but Teddy...'

'I'm 23 today sis...' he teased.

'That's not fair...' she replied.

'Get used to it sis... Life isn't fair...' he teased back. 'This is really good dad... What is it again?' he continued.

'Teddy, leave your sister alone...' Ana stuck up for her as we all loved.

'What's fun in having a sister when you can't tease her?'

'Like you did to the red head just now?' she teased back.

'Ok... Cut it you two...' I stopped them from escalating. 'You still haven't told me... Where did you learn those moves?' I asked intrigued.

'I did at uni...' Teddy replied.

'Me during detentions...'

'What kind of detentions where they?' Teddy asked.

'They used to give us plenty of silverware to polish, we divided everything and finished early... And then we danced it out...' she smiled.

'I don't get it... If you knew about getting detentions, and you knew how tedious the work was, why did you still end up in detention?' Teddy asked again as he sipped some more of his wine.

'I did on purpose...' she replied back as she held her head down.

'Wait a minute... On purpose?' I asked eyeing her.

'It was the only way I could see you...' she replied barely audible. 'They called you anytime I got a detention. Even if it was just for scolding and you setting me up straight... It was enough for me to just see you... You never visited like mum, Teddy and grandma and grandpa... So I had to find ways...'

'...but then you stopped getting detentions.'

'They kind of caught up with my plan... And they stopped calling you... I had to come up with a new plan, so I chose to fail needle work... I never saw you any angrier... But the fact that you came even just to yell at me was enough to tell me that you cared enough to drop in and not send one of your damned security guys to give me stuff...' she replied as Teddy pulled her to his side.

I never expected this. I always thought she did it on purpose to set me off or to grab my attention... But all she wanted was me... A father... This was dropped on me as a bombshell and I didn't have anything that I could think off to reply or make everything right... Because the damage was already done. And it was irreversible. I thought I could keep her safe from anything that could hurt her… only I've hurt her…

'...I had other plans...' she joked. 'I thought on escaping setting up a fire... Anything that would get you to school, but I didn't want to get suspended and neither jeopardizes your name... Teddy kind off helped...' she smiled.

'Teddy... I'm going to smack you so damned hard if you're going to keep giving these ideas to your sister...' Ana smirked.

'Hey… I'm the good kid in this family…' He teased.

'Who you? Yeah right… keep dreaming brother… you're 23, and you still act A) Like a baby, and B) you still do reckless things…' She replied back.

'Let's see what you will do when you're 18…' He replied as he dug into the focaccia starter.

'Simple… she'll be at home, curfew at 21.20, no boyfriend and no drinking…' I replied on her behalf.

'Keep dreaming dad…' She replied, whilst Ana laughed.

'Ana!'

'Hey… that was funny…' She replied.

'Let me tell you how's it going to be dad… I'll be driving, have probably two guys one of them as a spare wheel, curfew just like Teddy's 22.00, and…'

'No…' I replied. '…and you are going to listen to us.'

'Two guys you said?' Ana asked. 'Any preferences?'

'Not really… for as long as they're built, good looking, not dumb, their head on their neck, and HOT…'

'Good taste… I like it…' Ana winked at her as I glared sternly. 'Christian… your eyes are going to pop…'

'You're encouraging our daughter to date?' I asked quietly yet nervously.

'Look, if you keep telling her to do A, she will do Z if not 100… She listens to me…'

'I so love doing the opposite you tell me…' She teased back. '…but you know I love you daddy…'

'I know you do… but whether you want it or not, you are going to listen to me… one way or another…'

'We'll see… You know how the saying goes…'

'I know Samantha… no need to remind me…' I replied as the food was served.

'Mhmm! Food!' Teddy jumped as he rubbed both his hands together.

'You have mushrooms!' Sam smiled.

'Want to swap your beans?'

'Yes please!' She smiled again as they changed their side plates.

'Sam… you have no protein honey…' Ana noticed. 'All you have there is vegetables… and the beans are kind of the point of your dish…'

'It's fine mum…' She smiled back.

'Let me tell you what…' I started again as I took her dish and mine. 'We'll split…' I smiled. 'The fish is impeccable here…'

'…but dad…' She tried as I gave her a glare and she quieted immediately.

'Sam… you need to eat something else other pasta and salads…' Teddy joined in.

'Guys, can we focus on Teddy? It's his birthday after all!' She replied again as she pointed at Teddy trying to give him all the attention as I placed the plate back in front of her.

'Will you eat?' Teddy moved forward and eyed her with a smirk, yet playfully. She quickly turned and dipped her finger in the guacamole and tipped Ted's nose with it.

'Now I will…' She laughed.

'Ohh sis! You're so going to pay for this!' He laughed back as he did the same to her.

'Ok! Stop it!' Ana and I both stopped them both of us cracking up with laughter.

'Geez! I'm raising my 2 year olds all over again…'

'How was Ted when he was 2 years old?'

'Sam… he didn't change! Ana laughed.

'Mummy!'

'It's a good thing baby boy!' She smiled as she ruffled his hair. 'We've never been any happier when we had you… although you did give us some trouble…'

'Isn't he trouble alone…' Sam joined in as dug into her mushrooms. _'God she loves mushrooms so damn much!'_

'…and I'll always be your baby boy mum…'

'Glad you will… because I'm…'

'We're Ana… we're…' I refrained as I kissed her and Sam started clapping and beaming with a smile at the scene.

'I so missed this…' She had tears in her eyes. I quickly pulled her to my side and held her close to me from her waist.

'We missed you too Sam… more than you can ever imagine…'

'…finally we're all together… and nothing will tear us apart…' Ana said again.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Samantha's POV**

'Samantha table 5 want their bill, table 6 want a diet coke, espresso and a cappucino half and half and table 9 are ready for you to take their order.'

'Martin I only have two legs and this tray is larger than me...'

'We need to hire another waitress...' he replied.

'You think!' I chuckled.

'If you know anyone who's interested...'

'Already on it...' I smiled as I thought of Jennifer. 'She'll be here tomorrow sharp...'

'Sam, I need you to work Martha's shift tonight...'

'Again?'

'I'm sorry Sam...' he replied again. 'I'll help you out now… but I need to close the deal before the new owner takes over... I need to secure all your jobs permanently... even for the one starting tomorrow...'

'Ok... Ok... Fine...' I smiled. 'I'll do it...'

'You're such a doll... Thanks Sam...'

'I'm going to miss you here Martin.'

'I'm going to miss you too kiddo... You're the youngest here and you work the toughest.'

'I like this job...'

'Make sure to keep studying...' he replied again as I finished topping up table's 6 coffee. 'This is not the job for you...'

'I know...' I smiled. '...and I will...' I continued as I placed the tray on one hand.

'I'll take this... Go get the orders...'

'Thanks martin...' I smiled as I quickly took out my phone and typed to Jennifer.

* * *

To: Jennifer

Text: Got you a job with quite a good pay. Be at W. Whelan Diner tomorrow in a white shirt and black trousers and hair tied back at 3pm sharp. Your first shift is till 22.00pm. Prepare yourself for your legs to be killed off :p. Xx

* * *

I quickly sent it and as exactly I picked up the notepad, a text came in.

* * *

Text: WOOOOOO! :D thanks Sam! I owe you! :D big time! :D ... I'll be there! :D thanks! :D xx

* * *

'Sam?' Martin took me out of my thoughts.

'Yeah?'

'What's the new waitress name?'

'Jennifer…'

'Jolly good…' He smiled back. 'The new guy is starting in three days' time… This place has to be tip top…'

'Martin! Stop driving that girl crazy with you non-stop talking…' Stephanie winked at me as I went to take the order.

'Hey! She's the only one that continues with my mood…'

'Hi, I'm Samantha Grey, today's specials are…'

'Dear… no need to retell the specials… We always order the same…' The old lady that usually occupies the same table with her husband everyday said.

'The triple bacon hamburger sounds good to you?'

'Oh dear!' The old man replied gruffly and chuckling. 'Doc said I should take care of my cholesterol… so I'll go with am omelet…'

'Sir…'

'Edward…'

'Edward I don't think that an omelet is any better to lessen your cholesterol!' I laughed back.

'Tell him honey! He never does listen to me!' The old lady replied back as she pointed her chubby little finger at her husband.

'We only live once Esmeralda…'

'That's a nice way to say it Edward…' I smiled back. 'Coming right up…'

'Ohh and do not forget the extra bacon with the omelet…' He winked at me and quickly scribbled it down.

'…and dear take a soft drink or anything on us…' Esmeralda smiled again.

'I'm not allowed to do that…' I replied. '…but thanks…' I continued as I moved to the back of the house.

'Those old people giving you a headache…' Roger asked.

'Nah! They're the most amazing customers ever… always leave them for me…'

'You got it girl…' He smiled back. 'No get your ass out of here before that new guy manages to spill the soup on you…' He winked at me.

'You like the new guy?'

'You bet I do sweet motherfucker…'

'Hahaha! Got you Roger…' I laughed out as I made my way out.

'Wait wait girl…'

'Yeah?'

'You had any date yesterday?'

'Nopes…' I replied. 'Had my brother's birthday on Saturday…'

'Gosh he's so damned hot… I want some of him...'

'Roger… my brother isn't gay…'

'I wish he was… I'd make him…'

'Ok… ok… Roger… I really don't want to hear it…'

'I'll totally know when you'll…'

'I'm not even continuing this conversation…' I smiled.

'Ohh have you heard about the new owner? I heard he's such a bitch…'

'Me too… I just hope he won't be such a pain in the ass…' I replied as I hopped on the table and Roger threw me an apple. 'Thanks…'

'Don't mention it girl…' He replied as he returned back to his cooking. 'How are you by the way?'

'I'm good…' I replied as I bit straight into my apple.

'Family ok?' He eyed me.

'Yeah… we're getting used to it…' I smiled.

'I'm glad things are working out for you…' He smiled back.

'Ohh and tomorrow Jennifer is starting…'

'That girlfriend of yours?' He smiled wickedly.

'Yeah…'

'Gosh… there's something about two girls making out that drives me….'

'Ok… ok Roger! How does anything that I tell you has to get your head in the gutter?'

'That's because sex is the best thing ever you motherfucker!'

'Well I now have to get back out there… and you have to keep that fantasy in your mind, because Jen and I are never going to be entertaining you that way…' I smiled as I jumped off the table.

'Woww! Here…' He handed me the two plates. 'These are table 7… I spit in one… that fucker is driving me up the wall!'

'Hahaha! I'll keep that in mind…'

'What?'

'Not to piss you off…'

'Love you girl…'

'Love you too Rog…'

* * *

**Jennifer's POV - 2 days later – Wednesday**

Sam was right… this job is no easy life. I've only been here for a day, and my feet are already killing me, and to top it all, we have school, study… and everything else you can imagine… but I need this job… and she was kind enough to get me one… and today, the new boss is coming. I hope he's not an asshole… I won't be able to keep my temper… but hey… I have to get used to being bossed around.

She came running in with her brother behind her. She quickly moved to the bar and tied the apron around her waist.

'Sam calm down… you're only 5 minutes late!'

'Ted, the new owner is coming today…' She replied.

'Well, I'm hanging around for a little while…' He replied. 'Hey Jen…' He smiled at me. '_Oh my God! He noticed me! He totally did!'_

'Jen!' Sam took me out of my thoughts.

'Yeah…' I smiled.

'Focus!' She smiled back as Theodore took a seat at the windows.

'I'll go take his order…'

'He's here to see the new owner…' She replied. 'He's not taking anything…'

'Gosh! You were so right Sam!' I quickly changed the subject. 'This job is tough…'

'I know it is!' She chuckled as she moved to get Roger.

'Oh… Martin's coming… Martin's coming…' I quickly moved to warn them and get them all in place.

'Hi Jen!' He smiled as he came in and the man stayed in his shadow while Roger, Sam, and Martha all came out from behind the bar, with Sam holding a tray. 'Hey guys!'

'Hey Martin…' Martha replied while the others waved lightly.

'…so… let's get to the chase…' He continued. 'As you know… I'm retiring and sold this business with enough money to let me live a comfortable life…' He smiled. 'Mr. Jared Fredricks…' He introduced him as both Sam and I quickly took a glance towards each other. That was such a familiar name… no it couldn't be… but soon he came from behind Martin and I could see Sam paling. She dropped her tray all her drinks cluttering to the floor. He had that smirk on his face and he side-smiled and eyed Samantha immediately. He recognized her… She recognized the bastard. This can't be happening… not after what she went through. I could see Theodore moving forward from the side of my eye. I made a move for him to stay back while Samantha quickly bent down to pick up all the broken glass.

'Dear! Don't do that!' Martin moved forward and stopped her. 'Jennifer, go to the ladies and help her get all settled.' He motioned immediately.

'These accidents happen…' He replied smugly as he moved forward and helped her to her feet but she quickly shrugged his hand off.

'Come on Sam…' I smiled as I guided her to the bathroom glaring at Fredricks.

'Oh God… oh God… oh God… This isn't happening…' she panicked as she paced away.

'Sam calm down…'

'Please tell me that that's not…' She panicked. 'No… I can't go through this again… I have to resign… I have…'

'Stop! Don't make such rash decisions! They're not good…' I replied as I took out a small packet from my pocket. 'This is what you need right now… and it will help you…'

'Are you crazy? You bring that shit here?'

'Sam…' I started as I handed her 3 pills. '…this will calm you…' I continued as she quickly swallowed. 'Now… you are not going to give him the satisfaction that he scared you out of your wits… you are going to work here and you're going to go on business as usual…' I replied as I hid everything back and we heard a knock on the door. 'Leave it to me!' I advised her.

**Theodore's POV**

She looked terrified, and it got me scared. I've never seen her pale like that… and it all started when that Fredricks came in. There's something about his aura that is making my eye itch… and I'm not comfortable leaving my sister here…

'Sam… is everything ok in there?' I called on them from behind the ladies room.

**Jennifer's POV**

'What am I going to tell him?' She panicked again.

'Leave it to me Sam…' I smiled. 'Come in…' I called on him.

**Theodore's POV**

'Hey… is everything ok?' I eyed Sam suspiciously as I moved forward and hugged her.

'Yeah…' she smiled.

'You looked terrified out there…' I eyed her.

'I'm fine Ted…' She smiled weakly as Jen jumped in.

'You know your sister… she's afraid of anything that has anything to do with creepy crawlies… I should have never place a cockroach into her coke…' She quickly covered. 'I shouldn't have done that… especially when the new owner is here…this was not the best impression we left on him…' I could feel that something was wrong. I gazed back at my sister and she nodded in agreement, but I still couldn't place everything.

'Sam?'

'Yeah… I should get over this phobia of mine…' She chuckled. 'I made such a fool of myself…' She smiled again weakly. 'I'm ok Teddy…' She smiled.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes…' She replied back. '…I should get back out there, I need to fix my image…'

'That's my girl…' Jen smiled.

'Do you want me to wait for you?' I suggested.

'No… no… it's fine bro…' She smiled. 'Pick me up at midnight please?'

'Yeah… Yeah… ok…' I replied. I was going to dig into this for sure… but for now… I should leave it.

**Samantha's POV**

'He believed us…' I took a deep breath and went to the kitchen taking back the trays.

'Now keep to the story you told your brother. I ain't lying for nothing…' Jen smiled back.

'Yeah…' I replied.

'I'll get this tray out… are you going to be ok?'

'I'm ok…' I smiled back as she left the door and I moved to the freezer, farther back of the kitchen, but I soon could feel a hot warm breath over my neck. I stopped immediately and I could feel my heart in my ears. _'Please… let it not be him… let it not be him…'_ I kept replaying the mantra over my head, but his smell was there... it remained the same.

'Now… I was wondering if it was you when I walked in here…' He started as he touched my shoulder and I tensed up underneath him. 'My my… how much you've grown up…' He replied again as he turned me facing him.

'What do you want?'

'You because such the feisty girl haven't you?' He continued smugly.

'I won't repeat it again… What do you want?'

'You were better when you were younger…' He said again as he smelled my hair. 'Mhmm… Coconut… I need you in my office… now…'

'No…' I replied.

'Samantha… I always have what I want… and you know that already… now I won't repeat it again. In my office. NOW…' He replied sternly as he took me from the small of my back and dragged me up the stairs to his office. 'Samantha stop struggling… I'm still having what I want… just like 5 years ago… remember?'

'How can I forget?'

'Then you do think about us!' He replied smugly and he pushed me into his office, closed the door and locked it off.

'What… what are you doing?' I asked terrified of him whilst he removed his suit jacket.

'Samantha… do you know what I had to go through these last 5 years? Huh?' He continued as he rolled his sleeves up and moved forward. 'I lost my job… I was on several trials… and nobody wants to hire me... but I have connections Sam… I have some good ones… and they tied up everything…' He continued. '…and I'm glad I bought this business… Now I can pick up where I left with you!' He continued as he moved forward and unbuttoned my shirt button.

'No please!'

'Shh… now remember how much we've enjoyed ourselves in the past…'

'No please!' I begged again as he pulled my face and kissed me fiercely and unnatural.

'Oh God… you taste better than you did…' He continued as I tried pushing him off… and I did the only thing that came in mind. I quickly pulled my leg and hit him straight in the middle and made one run to the door.

'FUCK! You FUCKING…' He kept saying as I tried pulling the door open but I realized he took the key. He quickly moved forward and pulled me from the door. He threw me to the floor and pulled me from my legs. 'I'll show you where you'll go…' He said spitefully as he removed his belt and pulled at my trousers.

'No! No!' I shouted.

'Honey, this office is refurbished and sound proofed for a reason… shout all you want… nobody will hear you!' He said again as he pulled my underwear off in an instant. He parted my legs with his knee and moved forward. I felt something hard against my thigh. He took my hips. 'I'll teach you good manners…' He said again while I fought him off.

'Get off me you bastard!'

'Not a chance Samantha…' He said again as he pushed inside me and I screamed in pain. 'Not… a… chance…'

'NOOOOOO' I screamed again whilst he pushed harder and harder each time. 'Stop! Please stop…'

'No Samantha…' He thrusted in harder again. 'Never… YOU ARE MINE…'

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Samantha's POV**

This wasn't happening. I can't let myself get into this situation again. I have to find my way out. There has to be a stop to everything. I promised myself that I would be assertive… they I would be a different person… but all I am is a failure at everything to let myself end up in this situation.

I stare back and the blank reflection looking at me. At the girl that I once knew but now seems so distant… so different… a stranger to everything I know. Everything was moving on so good. I was finally making peace with the past… I was finally forgetting… and he had to ruin everything again… he or my unlucky stars… but I don't believe into these trivial stuff. I'm more a concrete fact person.

I splashed clear cold water onto my face hoping that It will jog me back to reality… back to what I was feeling. But I only wanted to block my inhibitors… to stop the pain… physically and emotionally. I was angry at him for being so heartless, and at myself for letting myself getting into this situation again. I had to stop… but I let him overcome me and win… but this is it… Nobody will do whatever he wants with me. It's over now.

I got out of the bathroom and there he was still fixing himself. I went forward and slapped him hard, and as he faced me again I went back to slap him back, only this time he held my arm from my wrist and squeezed tight. I whimpered in pain and smiled sarcastically.

'You feisty little girl…' He started. '…and you think you can actually hurt me?' He asked again as I fought to retrieve my arm.

'I quit… I resign… Call it what you want…' I replied sternly as I rubbed my wrist. 'I'm done taking shit from you.' I continued as he went back to his desk.

'You resign you say huh?' He continued as he logged on his computer. '…and what do you think you can achieve by that?' He asked again.

'I don't need the money… I can find other jobs… but this will be the last time you see of me…' I replied as I made my way to the door.

'Not so fast Samantha…' He stopped me. 'You think I will be letting you go that easy huh?'

'I don't need you to let me go. I'm my own person Jared.' I replied back sternly. 'You compromised me once… I'm not letting you do it again.'

'If I recall correctly your best friend compromised me…' He replied again as he moved forward. 'If I recall correctly…her name was… Jennifer? Yeah… you were always together…' He continued.

'Leave Jennifer out of this…' I said between gritted teeth.

'…and she works here… What better place could I find?'

'I said leave…'

'I heard you the first time Samantha…' He replied back as he came forward and faced me, only a pace or two between us. 'I'll make you a deal… you'll be here for my service, and I will leave Jennifer alone…'

'…and if I resign?'

'Then you'll see…' He threatened.

'Are you threatening me Jared?'

'No… I don't call this a threat… I call it a one to one compromise…'

'So you're making me choose….'

'I don't want an answer now. If tomorrow by 7pm you won't be here… then you'll know what awaits for Jennifer. If you'll be here… Well… you know the latter…'

'…and what makes you think that I won't report you?'

'Oh please! You haven't even told your parent's that you were pregnant… you didn't even testify against me. You don't have the guts to report me…. And if you do, you know what awaits you. You know exactly that I will find you… and when I will… you know the consequences.' He said again. 'You are just a pathetic little girl only there as a vessel. You are nothing… just a number…'

'Stop it…'

'Why? Am I hitting a nerve Samantha? You know you are a failure… you've always known it… why do you think your parent's sent you to boarding school… huh? You think because they loved you? If they did they would have let you stay with them. But the school was their escape. They got rid of you… and then your grandparent's took you in. What a lovely story isn't it?'

'You son of a bitch…'

'You're right there… and she is…' He laughed sarcastically. '…at least I have a mother that loves me… what about yours Samantha? She left you… they all did…'

'Fuck you Jared…'

'I think I just did that to you Samantha… in the real sense of the word…' He replied as I opened the door. 'Tomorrow Sam… It's your decision…' He warned before I ran out.

I quickly went downstairs and made my way straight to the locker room. I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I sat down and took deep breaths and tried to get my thoughts straight. He was right… I didn't have the guts to report him… and I couldn't put this all on Jennifer. She had no business in this situation… but I didn't want to be this girl forever. Would he truly make Jennifer pay for my decision? He had the guts to do it to me… and who knows to how many other girls did he do it to?

'Sam!' I heard a voice from behind me.

'Jenny?' I smiled weakly as I stood up.

'I've been looking for you! Are you ok?' She asked concerned. '_No…I can't do it to her…' I thought to myself._

'Yeah… Yeah… I'm fine…' I smiled.

'Sam… why don't you go home? I'll take your shift! You need to get your head straight… and this worrying isn't good for you…'

'No… no… I'll be fine…'

'Well… you can be home… It's too late anyways now…' She smiled as she came forward to my locker and took out my stuff. 'I kind of called your brother and asked him to come for you because you were feeling sick… so please feign sickness now…'

'Jennifer! You didn't have to do that!'

'I had…' She replied as she placed the bag in my arms. 'You're the sister I never had… and I'm sure you would do the same for me…' She smiled. 'Go home, take a hot steaming bath with those Indian things and oils, clear your head, and study for that politics test… you need it more than this job…' She smiled again as she hugged me.

'Thank you Jennifer.'

'Don't mention it Sam…' She smiled again as she looked at me. 'Are you ok? You know… with the Fredricks business?'

'Yeah… yeah… I'm fine…' I replied.

'Are you sure?'

'I'm fine Jen…' I replied as Theodore came running in.

'Sammy! Of God! You look pale!' He started fussing and feeling my forehead. 'Your head hurt? You dizzy? Nauseated?'

'Theodore! Relax! I'm think I'm coming down with the flue…'

'Do you that to all your patients, doc?' Jennifer teased.

'Not to all… only to my sister…' He replied nonchalantly. 'Sammy what are you feeling…'

'Just a stomach ache… I'll be fine… Jennifer just panicked.'

'Jennifer I owe you one… My bull headed sister tends to think with her ass at times…' He replied as he took my bag.

'I'll hold you to that Theodore… and you're right…'

'Come on let's go Sam…'

'Do mum and dad know?' I asked as I followed him.

'I told them you fell and hurt your leg, so when we enter home limp a little… ok?'

'Yes sir…' I replied back as I waved to Jennifer.

**Theodore's POV**

She wasn't looking so hot, she looked sick to me… all what she needed today. I kept stealing a look at her here and there. Her head was resting to the glass window, her legs tight together and one nervously shaking up and down. Her thumb and fore finger rubbing against each other and her arms crossed. There is something on her mind and I knew it.

'Sam?' I tried grabbing her attention as I made a U-turn. 'Sam?' I called again as I squeezed her knee, but she flinched and I looked suspiciously at her.

'What?' She asked.

'I called you twice…'

'Sorry… didn't hear you…'

'What's bugging you?' I decided to hit the nail.

'Nothing…'

'Sam…' I warned.

'Really… nothing…' She replied again. I decided to head on it in a different way but she seemed to find her tongue. 'How come Taylor doesn't follow you?'

'I kind of made a deal with dad… I'm 23 now… I kind of don't need a body guard to protect me… and since you're with me, mum and dad decided that Taylor isn't needed. They want to give us the normality of life as possible…'

'Thanks…' She smiled weakly. 'I would have gone crazy with someone on my neck.'

'Tell me about it!' I chuckled. 'You know when mum and dad sent me to London, I was quite the rebellious kind…'

'You? The rebellious? I had to see that!'

'I have the scar in my head to prove it…' I chuckled. ' I once decided that I could fly. My mates and I were watching Harry Potter, and you know the Leviating spell?' I asked while she nodded. 'Well, we fell for it… and I burst my head open… What was I thinking?'

'You weren't thinking… that's what!' She laughed. 'What did dad do?'

'He went ballistic! He came to London with mum few hours later, he bossed the doctors around and he placed Sawyer as my own security detail. God… How I hated that!'

'Do you know why they sent us to boarding school?' She asked as she let her head drop. I didn't want to lie to her… but I wasn't going to tell her all of this myself.

'Well… parts of why…' I decided to play it safe. 'They wanted to keep us hidden from the world… We were young. It was easy for a kidnapping to happen… They didn't want it to happen… They wanted to keep us safe… both of us…' I emphasized.

'So it wasn't because they don't love us?' She asked in doubt.

'Wow! Where is this coming from?' I pulled over and killed off the engine.

'Nowhere… It's just…'

'Let me get this clear Samantha… our parent's love us so much that they chose to be away from us to keep us safe. Yes dad can be bastard… and cold… but that's only because he love us… Am I clear?'

'Yes Theodore…' she replied as she let her head drop.

'Hey… no need to feel ashamed… you're only 16… you are entitled to feel these emotional lapses. The important thing is to not let them get to you…' I replied.

'Ok…' She smiled as I pulled her bag and fished for a packet of tissues to hand them to her. 'Wait don't!' She tried to stop me until I brought out the unexpected. I looked at the Malboro packet in my hands with the lighter. 'What the fuck?'

'Theodore... let me explain...'

'Yeah... you better start! You're smoking now? What the fuck Samantha? Do you know that these will kill you? Do you know how dangerous it is to smoke?'

'Oh please, don't act all Saint like... don't tell me you've never smoked!'

'No I never did! I don't need some nicotine and tobacco... So please... come on... explain! What the fuck are you doing to smoke? Is that why you work?'

'What? No!'

'Samantha! I have to tell dad...'

'No please! No don't! Dad will kill me... I promise I'll stop... you can check everywhere... I promise I'll stop... but please don't tell mum or dad! Please!' She begged.

'Samantha! You know I can't... If I allow this to go on, you will see that I'm easy on you... Then you will try something worse... I cannot let you do it and I cannot let this go on. These will kill you Samantha!'

'Maybe I want to die...'

'What was that?' I asked in disbelief at what I just heard.

'Nothing...'

'Samantha... do you want to die?' I asked confused.

'Haven't you ever felt that many things happen and you can't seem to figure out everything?' she asked.

'Well...' I dropped my guard. 'Sometimes...'

'...and what do you do?'

'Honestly? I talk to you... You always manage to turn everything comical... and then we try to find some solution together.'

'...but what about the other things? The ones that we don't discuss...'

'I... try to get my head around them... or else go to mum or dad...' I replied. 'Why Sam? Is there...'

'What if... you had to choose between your friend and yourself?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well... let's say you were going to be robbed and Paul was with you... The robber gives you two choices... either you go and Paul takes the load or Paul goes and you face him... What would you do?'

'Well... Paul... was always there for me... I wouldn't do anything to hurt him...'

'So you'll choose to face it yourself?'

'I think I would...' He replied. 'Why?'

'Just something I wanted to ask...' She replied. 'Theodore... I'll promise I'll stop smoking... but please...'

'No Samantha... I have to tell them... I can't hide this from them... Don't put me in a more difficult place...'

'You know they will kill me and ground me for life...'

'If that will keep you alive and with no lung cancer then yes... I'll even support them. But I'm not going to watch my sister kill herself slowly... Now you can hate me all you want, but that is my decision...'

'So much for having my back...'

'I have your back... This is my way of having your back Sam...' I replied as I pulled back onto the road. '...and remember... limp when we get home...'

* * *

We entered home as we agreed on, but it was time to head to the hard parts. There was no way I was going to let this go on.

'Sammy honey! What happened?' Mum went all over her as Gail brought some ice.

'I'm fine mum... I twisted my ankle... It's no big deal...'

'Whatever has to do with you is a big deal...' Dad replied as he helped her to the couch.

'Theodore... you look thoughtful... is everything ok?' Mum asked concerned.

'Well... actually no...' I replied as I kept looking at Samantha.

'Theodore... please no...' Samantha tried again.

'What is it Teddy?' Dad asked as he moved forward while I fished for the cigarettes and lighter from my back pocket.

'I found these in Sam's bag...' I handed them to him while his face started turning to a shade of burgundy while he turned to face her.

'Are these yours Sam?' He asked while she remained quiet. 'Samantha Grace, answer me now.'

'Thanks Theodore...'

'Leave your brother out of this... Are you smoking? Yes or no?'

'Yes...' she replied. '...but I promise I'll stop...'

'Hell yes you will!' He ordered. 'Let me catch you with a pack and you're grounded for life. Am I clear?'

'Yes...'

'Christian... take it easy...'

'Easy my ass Anastasia...' He replied.

'Honey... why are you smoking?' Mum asked her gently.

'I don't know... I just tried it... and like it...'

'Well you won't anymore... you're grounded Samantha... you have one month helping Gail with chores...' He ordered. 'Now off to bed...'

'Theodore dear, help your sister...'

'No... i can do it on my own...' She replied in spite. I knew I hit a nerve like this... but I had to do it. I just hope she'll forgive me. But if I had to do this again, I would just to keep her safe. She can hate me all she wants.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Christian's POV**

'Great… now she's smoking…' I started as Ana and I entered our bedroom and I three the packet and lighter in the nearby bin. 'What else are we in the dark about?'

'Christian you're blowing this out of proportion…' She replied as she placed her necklace on the table.

'Blowing out of proportion? You saw that packet yourself for Christ's sake!'

'Now don't get Christ into this situation Christian.' Ana replied as she came forward while I sat down and removed my shoes. 'She's just a normal teenager Christian. She wants to experiment… don't tell me you've never smoked in your life?'

'No I haven't Anastasia, and you know exactly why…' I replied as I rubbed my chest.

'Well… I have…' She continued as she sat down beside me.

'What?' I asked confused.

'Hey… I was a teenager once as well you know… Kate and I experimented a little. I started smoking because all my friends did it… peer pressure does get you into it, but then I grew up and I don't have to do what everybody else so that they like me. I hated them… and I stopped. I was my own person… and Kate followed. She knows I hate them indoors so she stopped for good…'

'Are you serious?'

'Bloody hell Christian! Yes it's true and I'm serious… This is just a phase… she'll grow out of it… but you were too hard on her…'

'She has to stop… one way or another…'

'…and you know as much as I do that she still thinks that you didn't love her… you need to try and explain things in a gentler manner with her. Samantha is not Theodore… She's just like me. She can handle tough times, but she takes them on herself… and now she feels that she has let you down.'

'I didn't think of that!'

'I know you didn't… If you would have you wouldn't be so hard on her…' She replied as she kissed me chastely. 'You should go talk to her…'

'I know…' I replied as I ran my hand through my hair. 'I just feel so distant from her. She's… independent… to independent…'

'You know why she is like that… you brought that on Christian. She knows nothing else than to carry the load on her own… She's still getting used to us as a family… and we have to tell her about Grace…'

'Let's not open old wounds for now. It's already tough as it is…' I replied as I stood up and paced away.

'Don't you think that she has the right to know that her twin sister died?'

'Killed Anastasia… killed…' I emphasised. '…and you think that she won't feel guilty that she escaped death and her sister died?'

'With the same reasoning Christian, don't you think that she will figure it out that Grace wasn't her imaginary friend? That she was real? You know what Flynn told us. She will have flashbacks if she doesn't have them already…'

'That doesn't mean anything… We'll put her on Prozac on something…'

'…and you want our daughter to be on those kinds of medications?' She stood up and faced me in anger. 'No way in hell you're drugging my daughter Christian. I'll take her myself from you…'

'Are you threatening me?'

'As a matter of fact… I am…' She urged. 'Christian she has the right to know and if she needs help accepting everything that I myself will give it to her, but the time of blocking memories and drugs stopped long ago. Samantha is a person…'

'I don't want her to remember what happened…'

'She still will. She has access to the internet… she has access to libraries… don't you think that she won't encounter the article sometime or another?' She tried again. 'Would you rather she discovered from someone else?'

'I… don't know…'

'Well it's time you should… because if you won't tell her, Teddy and I will Christian. Grace is… was her sister. They were inseparable. I had another daughter once… We had another daughter once Christian… We should honour her memory not hide it.'

'I can't do it… not for now…' I admitted as we heard two arguing.

'_Get out of my room Theodore! NOW!' Sam's voice echoed cracked._

'What the heck?' Both Ana and I exited our room and went to see what was going on.

**Samantha's POV**

'You sold me out like a pig in a poke. You're supposed to have my back Theodore!' I threw back.

'I have your fucking back! That's why…'

'Oh please Theodore! I don't blab every little thing you do wrong!'

**Theodore's POV**

'Well I've never smoked anything so…'

'Oh come on! Don't be such a daft! What about Marina? Or did you forget about her?' She hit a nerve. 'Yeah… your dirty little secret right?'

'Oh Samantha… I never thought you could hit that low…'

'Just like you did right? Truth hurts doesn't it?' She defended.

'What's going on in here?' Mum and dad came in.

'Nothing…' I stared back in both in disappointment and anger at my sister. I never thought I could feel like this towards her. 'We're done here…' I made my way out leaving her dumbstruck behind me.'

'Theodore…' She tried.

'Fuck you Samantha…'

'Theodore!' Mum and dad scolded.

**Christian's POV**

'Wait wait wait!' I stopped Sam, before she went running after Theodore. 'Give him some time to cool off…'

'…but…'

'In the mean-time… we need to talk…' I continued as Ana closed the door while I guided her to the bed and pulled her beside me while Ana took her other side.

'Sammy honey… Is everything ok? Anything bothering you? At school maybe?' Ana started.

'No… well… there is the actual fact that I have to do the homework…' She chuckled. 'Ohh and I have to endured that Piccadillo guy… but else everything's fine…' She smiled weakly.

'Sam… It's not working this time…' I stopped her. She always turned to comical when there was something bothering her.

'I'm fine…' She turned to her mother. 'Really…'

'Honey why did you smoke?' Ana tried.

'I told you…'

'Actually you didn't…'

'Well… a few friends of mine kept offering me, and I didn't want to keep turning them down. They would say I'm a knock off…'

'Knock off?' I asked.

'Our own way of saying when someone puts everyone down…'

'…and you gave in…' Ana continued.

'Well… yeah… I can assure you I didn't like it at first…'

'Then why the hell didn't you stop?' I asked exasperated.

'I want to be liked not hated dad… and after few times I got used to them…'

'Well, you have to not get used to them… because your little adventure with cigarettes is over… Am I clear?'

'Yes dad…'

'…and if you have something that's bothering you, we want you to come and talk to us… ok?' Ana emphasised.

'Yes mummy…'

'Ok honey…' She smiled as we both kissed her on her forehead. 'Now you should get some sleep.'

'Ok…' She replied as we tucked her in. I smiled at her. She was still my baby girl no matter what. I just realized that time was flying by and there was so much to catch up on.

'Christian… you coming?' Ana took me out of my thoughts.

'Yeah…' I replied as I moved to her.

'Mum… dad…' She stopped us.

'Yes honey?' Ana replied.

'Um… I love you…'

'We love you too sweetie… very much…' She replied.

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

I couldn't sleep. It was already 1am, and thoughts only kept creeping back into my mind. Jared… Jennifer… school… mum and dad… the outburst with Theodore… He didn't deserve that. I shouldn't have said that… it was low… but he did hit low with me too… but there is no justification for my mistake. A mistake isn't solved with another. I had to go apologize. I just hope he's not asleep as yet.

My feet took me straight to his room. His lampshade was still on. I could see the light from underneath the door. I knocked gently and after few minutes of not getting any answer, I decided to start talking.

'Teddy?' I asked gently. 'Are you up?' I continued as I slid to the door.

'What do you want?'

'I… want to apologize…' I started slowly hoping I'll receive a sign. 'It was wrong of me to tell you those words. You're right it was low. But I was angry… I know it's not the right explanation for my behaviour… but that's all I could come up with… at least I'm being honest…' I continued as the door opened and I almost fell on my back.

'What are you doing on the floor?' He interrogated giving me one of his looks with a book in his right hand.

'I… thought you weren't going to let me in.' I admitted as he helped me up. 'I'm sorry… can you forgive me?' I asked again as he moved to his bed and sat down while I remained at the door. He remained quiet and I felt my heart break. I hurt him… and I deserve it. 'Um… well… I'll leave you to your things…' I smiled weakly as I turned to make my way out but he stopped me.

'Sam… wait…' He called me as I turned again and remained at the door.

'Yeah…' I chocked.

'I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me for what I told you…'

'I've already forgiven you…' I smiled.

'I want you to know that I told them just because I love you. I don't want you to die Samantha… you are too important to me…'

'I know…' I let my head drop. 'I'm sorry…'

'Forgiven sis…' He chuckled.

'Um… I don't know if I'm overstepping bounds, but… would you mind if I sleep here tonight? Even if I'll the floor…' I continued as he came forward and lifted me.

'No floor for you. You're sleeping with me Sammy…' He smiled as he tucked me gently and went to close the door. 'If the electric blanket bothers you switch it off.'

'Thank you Teddy…'

'Hey… I'm not your big bro for nothing…' He smiled back as he pulled me to his side. 'Do you want me to read to you?'

'Depends on what…'

'Well, I'm reading Gray's... It's my bed time story…'

'Yeah sure… maybe I'll learn something…' I chuckled.

'Sam… you still haven't told me what's bothering you…'

'There's nothing bothering me Theodore…' I smiled weakly. 'I figured it out…' I continued.

'Ok… but know that whatever you need, I'm here for you…'

'Right back at you…'

* * *

The following day I knew I had to follow through with my decision. There was no way I was allowing anyone to pay for my decisions. Teddy had just driven me to work as usual, and I kept giving myself a small pep talk. I was going into this situation alone, and whatever happens is going to be my fault. I guess that's what I deserve…

I made my way to his office as was the deal, and knocked gently. My knees were trembling, and I couldn't seem to know what was real or not. I kept praying that this would be a dream… something that would jolt me up… until his voice echoed.

'Come in…' He ordered as I obeyed. 'Oh… I guess you made your decision…' He smiled sarcastically.

'…but I have to make some amends…' I replied courageously.

'You can make them… that doesn't mean I will agree to them…' He replied as he stood up and locked the door behind him. 'Let's get on with it shall we?'

'Jennifer's not here today?' I asked.

'The diner is closed for the day… I was getting the papers ready and get up to date with everything…' He replied as he moved forward to me. 'So we have… 6 hours all to ourselves…'

'You have to give Jennifer a raise and you have to decrease her shifts…' I told him as I took few steps back.

'We'll see about that…'

'Yes or no…' I demanded.

'The demanding little devil you're becoming! Absolutely not Samantha… the deal was that you at my service and Jennifer is free… you take the other decision and you know the consequences…'

'Bastard…' I spat which only resulted for him to grab me roughly. 'You're hurting me…' I whimpered.

'Ohh… that's just the beginning Samantha…' He said again.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Samantha's POV**

'Samantha… strip now…' He ordered with his arms closed.

'What?'

'I said… Strip now…' He repeated forcefully this time. I decided to obey, this could be to no good if I don't obey. I was angry at myself for doing this…. But the alternative?... I slid my hand in my side pocket and gripped tightly the cold piece of metal ready for me to use… but it wasn't the right time… as yet. 'That's it…' He said again as he came forward and hit me straight across my face. His action made me fall on my back, and I knew that this was the time. He came on top of me, and in the flick of a moment I flicked the pocket knife and slid in into his sides. 'ARGH! SHIT!' He pulled on top of me, and I quickly stood up.

'You think that you can control me or any other girl? What you did to me is unforgivable Jared, and I'm not doing anything that will jeopardize me or Jennifer. No, I'm not that pathetic little girl anymore, and if you try to contact me or Jennifer… you know what awaits you…'

'You didn't kill me…' He said again as he pulled the knife out and held his side. 'You…'

'That's true… and that's because I'm not a killer. I'm warning you Jared… approach me again, and this time you will pay… Jennifer knows everything. She will kick your ass if you approach her, and she has left some broken bones to others. Do Not Mess With Us Jared. You will pay.' I replied as I exited his office and made my way out, running for my life. I was shaking… at what I did. I never thought I could actually do it… but it didn't matter… nothing mattered anymore… I did it… and there's no turning back now.

**Jared's POV**

'That fucking bitch… just like her father…' I stood up and moved forward to the desk. The pain was radiating but the blood wasn't alarmingly gushing out… but I needed help. My mother taught me better than this. I had to know better than this… It's humiliating that a 16 year old girl beat me like this. But she is going to pay for this one way or another…

I grabbed my phone flipping it open and quickly dialed my mother. She always knew how to handle these things. This wasn't the first time that happened into her club…

* * *

'_Yeah...' She picked up._

'Hey mum…' I said through gritted teeth.

'_Jared? You haven't called in a month. What do you need?'_

'I'm in town mum… and… I'm in trouble…' I admitted as I pressed a cloth to my side. '…and I may need a hospital…'

'_Hospital? Where are you Jared? And What the fuck have you gotten into now?'_

'I'll explain… I'm at W .Whelan Diner' I replied as I lay down on the couch. She truly did it this time.

'_Jared… I'm on my way… Is it a repeat…'_

'…of room 324? Yes mother it is…' I am ashamed to admit it. But shit just happens.

'_You idiot! I'll be there in 10 minutes.'_

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

I ran and ran, and never looked back, until my lungs burned with the need for oxygen. I slowed down till I ended up walking lightly, trying to hold off my tears. What did I just do? What if he reports me? What if I get in trouble? What if I dirty dad's reputation? What if… everything was overcrowding my mind. I was glad at first that I finally stood up for myself… but at what cost? What if I killed him? What if I get under trial?

**Theodore's POV**

After driving Samantha to work, I decided to head to the library and check some books, but soon met with Christian, and as he needed a drive, I helped him out. He was always there whenever I needed a drive and my car failed on me. Wanting to build my own car without any experience or knowledge has its own disadvantageous and they are appealing, but whilst I was making my way back home, I saw Samantha lost in thoughts walking along the street. I followed her cautiously not wanting to scare her off, until she turned a corner and she disappeared. I quickly parked, and followed her, and there she was, on the floor with her knees tightly together to her chest. She seemed to be on a phone call.

* * *

'Yeah… no… I don't know Jen… I fucked up this time… What if… Shit! What did I just do?' She kept saying.

* * *

'Sam?' I called her.

'I'll call you later Jen…' She chocked as she flipped her phone and stood up immediately. 'What… What are you doing here Ted?'

'I should better ask you that Sam…' I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her waiting for an answer, but my tough persona soon fell off when she started sobbing. 'Sam?' I asked concerned as I moved forward and hugged her tight to me. 'Sam honey… What is it?'

'I screwed up Teddy… I screwed up and I'm in trouble…' She said muffled into my chest.

'Sam… calm down…' I let go of the embrace and looked her straight in the eye. 'Look… let me tell you what… we'll go to the beach… and we talk there ok?' I asked her gently whilst she kept crying. 'Honey don't do that… crying won't solve anything…'

'I'm sorry… I'm so very sorry Theodore…'

'Shh…' I picked her up while she clung tightly to my neck. 'Let's go sis…' I smiled weakly.

* * *

**Jared's POV**

'Jared?' I heard mum calling.

'Up here mother…' I chocked within gritted teeth. The pain wasn't intolerable, but it wasn't a happy go lucky state either. She opened the door to my office and came looking at me with utter disbelief.

'For God's sake Jared! Don't you ever learn? If you want to do things, you should come to our business…' She started.

'This was personal mother…' I replied.

'Let me take a look…' She said again as she pulled off the cloth and inspected the wound. 'Who did this? And with what?' She asked astounded.

'What is it bad?'

'Not bad, but who did it has to be strong…'

'Strong? Are you serious?' I chuckled as I coughed. 'A 16 year old mother…'

'Are you crazy! I paid money to get you off that case…'

'It's the same girl…' I replied as she noticed the knife lying on my table. She took it in her hands and inspected it thoroughly.

'CG…'

'What?' I asked.

'CG…' She replied. 'Do you know where she got this from?'

'No…'

'What's her name?'

'Samantha…'

'Samantha who idiot?'

'Grey…'

'As in Grey Enterprises?'

'Yeah…' I replied. 'Why? Do you know them?'

'Her father…' She replied as she placed the knife in a plastic bag that she found in my drawer. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed someone.

'What are you doing?'

'Calling Dr. Martin… He needs to take a look at that…' She replied as she kept looking at me. 'Hello… Yes… It's Elena Lincoln… I may need your services again Dr. Martin...' She started. 'Meet me in 15 minutes at W. Whelan Diner… Good… Thanks Dr. Martin.'

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Theodore's POV**

After some time trying to convince her to get her to come with me, we stopped at the parking lot that overlooked the beach. Samantha didn't stop crying and stare at the emptiness outside. I wanted to help her but I didn't know how to anymore. I'm her older brother and my job is to be there for her… but I wasn't doing a hell of a job. In fact I was doing the opposite of everything that I was supposed to do. I killed off the engine and looked at her with utmost compassion. She was in pain and I would rather take it on me rather than having her endure all of this.

'You know… when I was younger I used to believe that we live inside giants and we are the giants for the other humans that inhabit our insides. I know it's stupid… but I think that that is part of the reason why I wanted to become a doctor. The body always fascinated me…' I started as I rubbed my stubble. '… and when we cry, I always believed that maybe there was rain that was falling on our faces… or maybe the people inside us are discarded the excess water inside from our eyes in drops…' I chuckled.

**Samantha's POV**

He kept talking and saying things. I could barely comprehend anything he was saying. My mind was filled with things that happened, and I did. How could I do that? I could have killed him! I know I didn't… but…

'…and when we're pooping they're discarding…' Theodore continued as I cut him off unexpectedly without even me noticing.

'I was pregnant…' I blurted out before I could even stop myself.

**Theodore's POV**

She took me off guard with her comment. I remained staring at her in a static position. No there had to be a mistake. She couldn't be pregnant. If anything we would have noticed!

'Come again?' I asked calmly.

'Nothing…' She replied.

'Oh no… you're not going there now…' I stopped her immediately. '… you were pregnant? When? How? There has to be a mistake…' I continued.

'I lost it…' She replied as she let her head drop. 'I killed my baby… I killed my own child…' She cried.

'Samantha… Sammy honey calm down…' I quickly undid her seatbelt and pulled her onto my lap and rocked her back and forth. 'Shh baby girl… shh… relax…' I kept repeating until her cries turned to sobs. 'Sammy…'

'I lost it…' She started. '…and it's all my fault…'

'Samantha…' I was about to ask her.

'It was when I was in boarding school. I was 11.' She replied with sobs crushing her body. I felt numb at that moment, until I got it. Someone abused my sister and she got pregnant. She got pregnant and nobody knew. Anger started to build inside me.

'What happened?' I asked her again as I took a deep breath.

'You must be ashamed of me. When I discovered I was pregnant… I didn't want the baby… I fell on purpose down the stairs and I still didn't miscarry… I tried everything… even alcohol…'

'Wow… alcohol?'

'I was in a church boarding school Theodore. They kept their wines for church use. It's easy to try and obtain some.' She replied as she avoided my eyes. My heart was pounding in my chest as the dreaded question was nearing.

'Who was the father?' I asked calmly while she remained silence. 'Samantha?' I pressed.

'I promised I wouldn't tell… The sisters took care of everything… the miscarriage… him… they took care of everything on the condition that I keep my mouth shut… but he's here now and things happened and I… I twisted a knife in his abdomen… I… killed my own baby and now…'

'Samantha calm down…' I stopped her and shook her gently from her shoulders. She was panicking and I didn't want her to break down just now, but it was to no avail. She kept crying and repeating that it was all her fault. Until finally it hit me. She was at work… everything changed once…. But no it can't be… it didn't make any sense to me. I pulled her off my lap and onto the passenger seat. I quickly grabbed my phone and my way to the passenger seat where she was still rocking herself. I dialed home and Gail picked up.

* * *

'_Grey's residence…'_

'Hi Gail, is mum there?' I went straight to the point.

'_She's in her study dear. Do you need anything?'_

'Please pass her on now… It's an emergency…' I said again panicky.

'_Oh my.. emergency? What happened?' She asked again._

'I'll explain later… just please get mum on the phone.' I insisted as I made sure that Sam wasn't close to hurting herself. After few seconds mum was on the line.

'_Teddy love, Gail said it's urgent…'_

'Mum, how long will it take you to come to Regency Park lane?'

'_What?' She asked confused._

'Mum, just come as fast as you can. Samantha… something happened to her, and things are ugly. She's panicked and I don't know how to get her to calm down…'

'_Samantha? Oh God… I'll be right there… I'll call your fa…'_

'No… don't tell dad for now. We need to get some facts straight and you both won't like the situation how it is. You could keep him calm while…'

'_Ok Theodore… but I'm not keeping any secrets from your father after everything…' She cut me off._

'Yes mum.'

'_Taylor and I are on the way…'_

'Please hurry up…'

* * *

I kept trying to whisper soft comforting words, trying to get her to calm down, but nothing worked. She kept saying things, mumbling… I was getting some things… but from what I could understand Jennifer knew the whole lot. Until it came to the part of yesterday. She kept saying that she didn't want to but he did anyhow… she kept saying how she wanted everything to stop. Until mum came with Taylor and she was astounded with things as much as I was.

'What the hell happened Theodore?' She asked me as she took a look at the state Samantha was. I pulled her gently away from her whilst Taylor kept a close eye on Samantha.

'Mum… I think we should take her to the hospital. She… from what I could understand… someone raped her yesterday… she's having a break down…' I replied as she remained staring at me as she paled.

'Oh God…' She replied as she ran towards her and hugged her tight to her. 'Shh baby girl… everything will be fine now… mummy's here…' She kept telling her as she lifted her off.

'Theodore, call your grandmother and tell her we're coming in.' She ordered as she transferred Samantha to the SUV. 'Not a word to Christian Taylor.' She ordered in an instant while Taylor simply took off in the car with me behind them.

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

In few minutes we made it to the hospital, and Grace was already there waiting for us. Taylor carried Samantha to a gurney and soon my baby was surrounded by doctors. They were doing tests over tests and the worst part was that they didn't allow me to stay with her. There was nothing I could do. I was so helpless. I dropped myself on a nearby chair and let everything sink in. Theodore told me some things that I couldn't yet believe. 11… she was a kid! She's still a kid! Maybe it's better that she lost it… but in any case… that had to be one hell of an experience. A miscarriage at such a young age.

'Mrs. Grey…' Taylor took me out of my thoughts as he came running in with Sawyer.

'Theodore… please go and keep your eye on your sister.'

'…but mother…'

'Theodore… do not battle me on this one… ok?'

'Ok mum… If you need anything.'

'I will need something… when it comes to tell your father…' I replied exasperated as I rubbed his shoulder gently. 'Go…' I smiled weakly.

'Just say it Taylor…' I spit out as I made sure that Theodore wasn't at any hearing distance.

'We pulled the file…' He started as he handed it to me. 'Sister Mary – the head, took care of everything. The name of the abuser isn't listed anywhere, but Dr. Greene...'

'My Dr. Greene?' I asked as I skimmed through the file.

'Her cousin…' Sawyer confirmed. 'I've already contacted her and she agrees to talk to you at your earliest convenience. She never agreed to anything the school did. Samantha was…'

'3 months along…' I chocked. 'Have you called Christian?'

'He's on his way…'

'Did you tell him anything?' I turned to Taylor.

'Just that something's up…'

'Let me guess… he gave you a hard time?'

'I told him that we had to get Samantha to the ER… That's all…'

'Thank you Taylor…' I smiled weakly. 'I'm holding on to this file…'

'Sure… Do you need anything else?'

'Yes… as a matter of fact I do…' I replied. 'I need you to get me everything on that hell whole… I need you to get me the private number of Sister Mary, an appointment with Dr. Greene for tonight at 18.00 and I need all the information and investigation that happened after Sam's miscarriage and the abuser. I want you to dig deep even if it's illegal… Am I clear?'

'Yes Mrs. Grey…'

'…and Sawyer?'

'Yes?'

'I need 24 hour security with my daughter day and night school or not every single day. Am I clear?'

'Yes Mrs. Grey.' He replied as Christian came running in.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

I was in a middle of a meeting when the dreaded telephone call came forward. I couldn't even concentrate on anything that was being said. I simply dismissed everyone and made my way to the hospital. I could feel it in my guts that something dreadful happened… I sped towards the hospital. Neither my mother nor Ana were picking up. I tried my father, but he knew nothing of what was happening. He took off everything and came straight to the hospital as well. As I entered through the ER doors, I saw Ana close to crying and on edge. She had the angry look in her eyes but she was pained. Taylor and Sawyer left us as alone. A nurse came forward and asked us to wait into a small conference room till the doctor comes to update us… and I was waiting for the bomb to drop.

'Ana just tell me what happened?!' I asked for the third time.

'This is what happened…' She threw me the file as she paced along. I stared at her questioningly. 'Aren't you going to read that shit?' She said again.

'Not until you tell me what's wrong with Samantha!'

'She's been raped Christian… Our little girl… she's been tamed… abused…' She crumbled to the ground. I felt dizzy in a minute, and I couldn't concentrate on anything.

'What?' I finally found my voice.

'Samantha… I know why she didn't want to stay at school. I know…' She said again as I joined her at the corner of the room. 'Samantha was… she got pregnant when she was 11 Christian…' Ana started. 'The school hid everything… even the miscarriage…' she continued. 'Everything's in the file. There was no court hearing… nothing… the school took care of everything…'

**Anastasia's POV**

'How… Why… What?' He kept asking.

'Just read the damn file Christian! I can't do it…' I replied as he complied and the little colour left in his face drained.

'How did we not know?' He asked.

'Seriously! That's the first question that comes to mind?' I counteracted. 'I don't know… maybe you should better ask how she got raped again? Don't you get it Christian? Her abuser is back… and we didn't realize anything…'

'Oh God… I did this… I didn't listen to her when she begged me to take her home…' He broke down. 'How could I do that? She begged me millions of times to…' He cried. 'Where is she?'

'Theodore's keeping an eye on her…' I started as the door opened and Grace came in.

'Mother…' Christian stood up immediately.

'Christian, darling…'

'Grace… please tell me there is some good news…' I begged as I stood up.

'Ana, honey I think we should all sit down… There is plenty to talk about…'

'How's Samantha?'

'Theodore's with her…' She replied. '…but things are ugly…'

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Grace's POV**

'Christian shouting and getting angry isn't going to help you as a family nor her! She needs you with her right now…'

'Come on mother! We've always taught her not to do drugs… and yesterday we caught her with cigarettes…'

'…and she thought she could trust you Christian… she thought that you would go to the other end of the world and not send her there!'

'What did you expect me to do mother? Let Elena come after her again? She took Grace from me… she took Grace from all of us. We spent months taking Samantha to a psychotherapist to make her believe that Grace was her imaginary friend… that Grace wasn't real…'

'Christian… I think we did worse than actually helping her…'Ana stopped him.

'No Anastasia… No… She won't deal with this now… no… She will blame herself… on why she's alive and her sister is not…'

'She will Christian? Or will you do that?' I cut him short. 'Christian can't you see? The lies are piling up and soon there will be too much for her to take in.' I explained gently.

'…but we can't tell her… She asks questions about Mia… The reason we took her back is because she wasn't safe anymore with you…'

'You think your father and I don't know it Christian? If I get my hands on who killed my daughter, I will kill him or her with my bare hands.'

'We think it was actually…' Ana started. 'The poison was directed to Samantha Grace.' Ana told me.

'What?' I asked. I could feel it in my bones that something like this could happen, but I was never sure.

'Taylor and Sawyer found things that directed everything to the main source. Mia wasn't the one targeted. Our daughter was. Elena is working with someone else, and she wants revenge for what she lost…' Christian replied.

'I can't believe I was friends with that bitch…' I sunk down into the nearest chair and let painful tears stream down my face. '…and when were you going to tell me Christian?'

'Once we had everything…' Ana interjected. '…but right now I'm more worried for Samantha…'

'She's… bad…' I finally blurted. 'She's bruised, she's scared… terrified… We found an IUD. It had to be around 5 or 6 years old… We removed it…' I continued. 'Why would Samantha need an IUD Christian?' I turned to him.

'She was pregnant…' Ana blurted.

'What?'

'We didn't know about it. We're meeting with Dr. Greene tonight. She'll give us some answers.' Ana clarified. 'Samantha miscarried. The school hid everything…'

'It all makes sense now… why she hated there… why she wanted to be home…'

'Yeah… Aren't I the father of the year…' Christian replied sarcastically.

'Do not torture yourself on this. You didn't rape your daughter…'

'I might just as well did mother. She begged me to come home… she begged me… she even cried… but my father did what I was supposed to do…'

'...really Christian? And you think that this is helping you, her or anyone? You better pick up your crap Christian and stop this self-loathing. What she needs right now is reassurance. She needs you there for her… both of you… so the blame game has to be eliminated right this minute. You better invest that energy you're wasting in seeing what she needs and in getting justice on who did this to her. Theodore told me that her rapist is back.'

'Do we know who he is?' Christian asked.

'She hasn't said a word… she just held tight and looked at the ceiling… She's just a little kid Christian. She's scared. You have to give her time.'

'Can we see her?' He asked me.

'Yes. She's in room 15. She has a private room.' I continued. 'Christian the injuries she sustained are bad. She's in pain. I can't imagine how she managed to walk and do anything. She's torn inside. I'd say who did it has some piercing that tore her walls. We sent everything to the police. We've put her on morphine and antibiotics. She's positive for thrush as well…'

'Will she be ok?' Ana asked worried. 'I mean… trust is a fungus right? What about STD's?'

'We're waiting for the results… but else… we don't know. We've given her some medication for her thrush. Physically she will heal… psychologically… you have a long way to go…'

* * *

**Theodore's POV**

'Come on Princess. Say something honey… I miss that voice of yours. Tease me… just say something…' I kept trying to convince her to say something, but the walls listened to me more than she was. She kept looking at the emptiness in front of her and she avoided my eyes at all costs. I took her chart from the edge of the bed and prepared myself for the worst… and I'm glad I did. 'You did cocaine?' I asked as I glared at her. 'Samantha answer me now. You're doing cocaine now?' I asked her again as her eyes filled with tears. 'Fuck… are you stupid? Yes, I think you definitely are stupid. What got into you? You are not the Sam…'

'Theodore!' Dad entered the room and glared at me. 'Out…'

'Dad…'

'Theodore… I said out… now… I want to talk to you…' He ordered. I stole one last glance at was what once my sister. I put back the chart in place, and let mum take over. 'Wait for me…' He whispered in my ear.

**Christian's POV**

I was angry as much as Theodore, but shouting won't help her. She needs help, and I've acknowledged that force and angriness won't help her. As Theodore shut the door, I made one run to my baby. I hugged her tight and she returned the gesture. She cried on my shoulder whilst Ana rubbed her back and chocked back tears.

'Shh honey…' I kept repeating in her ear. 'Everything will be fine. Your mother and I aren't angry with you… We're here for you… We've always been and always will be princess…'

'Am I still your princess?' She asked barely audible. I exhaled a sigh of relief. She was talking… at least she was talking.

'You'll always be baby girl…' I smiled weakly as I let go of the embrace. 'Honey, I need to talk to your brother. Will you be ok?'

'I'll stay with her Christian. I'm not leaving her alone…' Ana cut me off.

'Ok…' I kissed her forehead. 'I'll be back soon. Ok?'

* * *

'Dad…'

'What the hell were you thinking? Do you confront your patients like that? She's your sister Theodore! She went through hell and that's how you get her to talk?'

'She's doing cocaine dad…'

'I know Theodore. Don't you think I bloody don't!' I threw back. '…but shouting in her face won't help her.'

'I'm… I'm scared dad…'

'I know son… even I am…' I replied as I hugged him to me. 'Your mother told me that you know some things.'

'Jennifer knows the whole lot…' He replied as we let go of our embrace.

'What do you know?'

'Dad… before I tell you… you need to know something…' He replied. '…but I think mum should be aware of this.'

'I'll stay with her Christian.' My mother came forward. 'You guys need to get some fact straight.'

'Mum…'

'If anything changes I'll get someone to get you.' She replied as she handed me a key. 'Take the conference room we were in. Bring me back the key when you're ready…'

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Theodore's POV**

'Oh God...'

'I'm very sorry for keeping this from you mum... I really am...'

'I'm sorry too... I'm disappointed in you Teddy... You're the oldest... You're supposed to set example... Not lead her in this shit!' dad bellowed.

'Don't be so judgmental...' I replied. 'If it wasn't for you she wouldn't do that...'

'What do you mean Theodore?' he asked sternly.

'How long has she been working?'

'Almost two years...' I replied.

'Two years? She doesn't need the damn money... We have enough to buy 6 states in the least!...'

'Dad part of this is your fault...'

'Ted, you've already said this twice... Elaborate on that.'

'Come on dad... Are you that naive? It's part of the reason why she wanted to leave boarding school! And part of the reason she didn't want to live here anymore... Do you remember what you told her when she begged you, almost crying, to take her out of the school because she is missing her daddy...'

'I only wanted to protect her Theodore... I can't let the world...'

'What? Know that you have a little girl? I came out good... And I attended to a normal private school after I made you take me out of the boarding school...'

'You're different... You're strong... Your sister... She's fragile... She's young...'

'She's fragile? Do you even hear yourself?' I threw back. 'She's stronger than I am... Even emotionally... She took my crap although I'm older than her... She wanted to prove your point... She wanted to make you proud...'

'It's true Christian... She always tries to please you... She wants you to be proud of her...' mum agreed.

'..I am proud of her...' he admitted.

'She doesn't know that because you don't show it...' I replied. 'She keeps telling about what you said 2 years ago... Do you remember dad? Because I do!'

**Christian's POV**

I closed my eyes and brought that day in front of my eyes. She begged and cried... I didn't want to let the world know that I have a baby girl... She's daddy's girl. And I want to keep her that way... Safe and unknown from everyone... Where I can protect her from my damned enemies.

* * *

'Daddy, please... I don't want to stay here... Nobody likes me... I have no friends... I want my daddy... I want mummy... I want Teddy...' she begged.

'Sweetie... You know I can't do that...' I replied as I hugged her tight to me.

'Please daddy... I promise I'll be a good girl... I'll even do the dishes, and do the floors... I'll be your little Cinderella if you want... Just please take me home...'

'Baby girl you're safe here... And you are my princess... You are not Cinderella...'

'...please daddy...'

'Honey... You tell me you are a big girl... If you truly are a big girl, you need to learn being independent… And that means that you have to stay even if you don't want to... It means that you can't rely on your family for success or anything at all...'

'Daddy...'

'Are you a big girl?' I asked her again as I looked straight into her tearful eyes.

'No she's not Christian...' my father entered her room as she let go of my embrace and went straight to my father. 'I've made the arrangements...she's staying with us Christian...'

'Dad, you can't do that... She's my daughter...'

'You're not acting like a father... Someone should... This sick obsession you have with keeping her safe in this hell hole is making things worse... Can't you see that she is unhappy here?'

'Grandpa?'

'Yes sweety?'

'Don't be hard on daddy... I'm a big girl...' she let her head drop.

'Well for me... You are still my baby princess...' He smiled. 'Do you want to come home with me and grandma Grace? Or do you want to stay here?'

'I want to come with you...' she replied as she avoided my eyes and hid her face into my father's shoulders.

* * *

'She doesn't want to depend on you because she is a big girl...' Ted replied. 'She wants to show you that she can do it, with or without your help...'

'Ok stop it you two...' Ana quickly took charge. 'We can either keep blaming each other, or we can either try to help her out...' she replied. 'Teddy, you said Jennifer knows?'

Yes... She's bruised all over mum... I can't forget the scene...' he said as he cringed his face. Maybe we should go and talk to her...'

'Where does she work?' I asked him.

'W. Whelan Diner...' he replied as I grabbed my suit jacket.

'Where are you going Christian?' Ana stopped me.

'To drop a visit at this diner…'

'Don't you think that maybe we should talk to Jennifer dad?'

'Do you know where she lives?'

'Yes…' He replied.

'Grab your stuff… We're getting some answers…' I ordered.

'Christian I'm staying here with her.'

'Call me if there are any changes. We'll be back in two hour tops.' I replied as I kissed her. '…and please… keep an eye on our baby…'

* * *

The drive to Jennifer's house wasn't as usual. Theodore and I were both quiet and lost in anything our mind took us to. How did I miss this? I was always uptight with anything that went on in my kid's lives. How did this go past me and I didn't even realize what was going on?

'Dad… don't do that?'

'Uh What?' Theodore caught me off guard.

'That… I know that look. You couldn't do anything to save Grace and you can't do anything about this either. What's done done… We should better think on how to solve it…'

'I screwed up Theodore… With your sister especially…'

'I came out good!'

'Yeah with that OCD that you have? I brought that on with the constant do this and do that…'

'Dad that's kind of genetic… and I'm comfortable…'

'That doesn't make it healthy.' I replied.

'Dad this is not about me…' He replied. 'I'm not self-destructing myself for what others done of me. Sammy… she went through hell… and dad, no matter how much it will hurt her, I think we should tell her about Grace. It is her right to know why she was sent to that place… you owe her that much…'

'No Theodore I am not letting your sister deal with that just now. She… she will hate me… Do you know what will it do to her? It will crush her, and the little we have left to share together will all dissolve to nothing. So no Theodore I am not telling her just now… and neither will you…' I continued.

'Dad… at least can I offer some advice?' He asked again.

'Yeah… go ahead…' I exhaled deeply.

'We just passed Jennifer's house…'

* * *

'Thanks for seeing us on such short notice Mrs. '

'Claudine… Please…' She smiled as we shook hands. 'Please sit… so you wanted to talk to Jennifer?'

'If it's ok with you?' I asked again.

'Yes sure… Mind if I ask what's this about?' She asked again.

'I know what it's about mother…' Jennifer came into the living room. 'Please Mr. Grey, I can assure you it was never her fault. I told her to open up to you, but she was afraid…'

'What's this about Jennifer…'

'Mum… can we have a minute?'

'Yes… sure honey… but we need to talk later… ok?'

'Ok…'

'If you need anything, just holler.' Claudine replied as she left us to ourselves.

* * *

**Jennifer's POV**

'So… I guess I have an idea why you're here…'

'Jennifer we need some answers… and I think you are the closest thing Samantha has that will help us in getting some…' Theodore replied.

'It doesn't feel right…'

'She told me she was pregnant… and you know the whole lot…'

'Mr. Grey, I think you know everything you have to know in that file you're carrying…' I pointed out.

'We do… we want to know if you know who did it…'

'I don't…'

'She's been raped… again Jennifer…' Theodore cut me short.

'What? You're joking right?'

'Jennifer, when you called me yesterday, you knew what was going on. Is it him?' He asked.

'Theodore… you should ask Samantha…'

'Jennifer, if you really are her best friend you would do anything to keep her safe and help her…'

'I do! I am Mr. Grey…'

'Then please, tell us so we can help her…'

'On one condition… Don't mention anything that I told you… I'd like to keep the only friend I have, and Samantha relies on trust…'

'We'll let you two discuss those things. We don't want you two to fight… but we do want to get to the bottom of this…'

'It was him wasn't it?'

'Yes… it was Jared…' I admitted. 'He… never admitted what he did… but the school knew…'

'I knew… which is why I took Jennifer out of that school.' My mother came in to join us. 'Jennifer reported everything when Samantha got pregnant. I couldn't let him take advantage of my daughter if he wanted revenge…'

'…and you don't tell us?' Mr. Grey blurted.

'I'm sorry Mr. Grey… but that is not my job. My job is to care for my daughter. You are Samantha's father, and from what I can see you have not done a good job in protecting her. You had to keep your eyes open to what was happening…'

'For your information I love Samantha…'

'…and I don't have any doubts that you do Mr. Grey… but I had to care for my own daughter… and that means that I had to pull her out of that school. Now please, if you don't have any more questions, I have to ask for you to leave. Jennifer has a doctor's appointment and I don't want to be late.'

'Thank you for your time Mrs. Clark.' Mr. Grey and Theodore stood up to leave.

'I'm very sorry for what Samantha went through, and if you need anything our door is always open, but please don't ever come into my house and judge us for something that you were supposed to do.'

'You're right… I'm sorry if I've overstepped bounds.'

'Apology accepted, and please give my regards to your wife.'

* * *

**Christian's POV**

'Where to now dad?'

'We're going to drop a visit to this Jared prick…' I replied as I pulled to the road.

**Theodore's POV**

Dad sped like never before. His knuckles were white with his constant squeezing to the steering wheel. His jaw was tightly closed together, and there was nothing I could say or do to try and lessen these things… because in all honesty I was feeling them myself.

'Come on Theodore… we're here…' He quickly got out of the car.

'Dad wait up!' I caught up to him.

'I'll show this fucking asshole whom to hurt…' He replied as he entered the Diner and made his way upstairs. The office was open and he was there on the couch.

'Jared?' Dad called.

'Yes… who needs him?' He stood up.

'Christian Grey… the father of the girl that you got pregnant and raped yesterday…' He replied as he went forward and punched him straight in the face.

'DAD!' I went after him to try and hold him from doing any more damage.

'Theodore, get your hands off me!' He replied.

'What's this bickering?' A woman's voice came from behind us.

**Christian's POV**

The voice was so damn familiar… but no… it couldn't be… right? I looked behind me and she came through the door. All my hypothesis were confirmed.

'Elena?'

'Oh hello Christian… I see you met your progeny?' She replied smugly as she rested against the door.

'What?'

'Jared… you're Jared's father…' She replied again.

'What the hell? You're lying!' Theodore replied.

'No it can't be…' I joined him.

'You were 15 Christian… You've finally met…'

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
